Toyland
by ScarletRose93
Summary: Sora is forced to work as a sex slave for Aerith when she picks him and Roxas up on the side of the road as they hitch-hike. SoRiku, AkuRoku, Cleon, and tiny bit SephiCloud. Warning: there will be angst, an evil Aertih, and lemons later on; dark and fluff
1. The Beginning

Hallo everyone again ^_^ here is another KH fan-fic. This is a fan-fic. Meaning I don't own the characters. This one has SoRiku, AkuRoku, a little bit of Zemyx, Cleon, and a tiny bit of SephiCloud. Warning: there will be blood (actually not that much), angst, an evil Aerith, character death, torture (small amount but still there XP), and lemons. Lots of lemons XD. Just not yet XP. There will be a happy ending! I plan on making this one sort of long… maybe. That is the plan… we will see how this one goes. There will be boyxboy pairings, so don't like, don't read please! Rated M for… schtuff… Read on and enjoy!

Sora sighed as he turned off his alarm clock. No matter how much he wanted to stay in bed and keep the pain away, he knew that he would get in trouble and that meant punishment which meant more pain.

Sora Kayaki, 17, only had his younger twin brother, Roxas. Sora and Roxas' parents were killed by a mass murderer 4 years ago when they were at an 'end of school' party. The murderer had followed his parent's home and when they got out of their car, he was there to slit their throats. The police didn't know where to find the boys so they began a search party, fearing the worst. Then, the police spotted the brothers walking home from the party and they offered them a ride home.

Seeing that their parents weren't coming to pick them up and it was a long walk, the boys agreed. Sora became suspicious when he spotted his parents car in the drive way but they weren't answering his calls. When he turned to the police and ask them why they were still at his house, and the officers told the boys to sit-down.

That night, Sora and Roxas became orphans and Roxas became a mute. Sora thought it was childish and immature, to let one's feelings fester in silence, but he completely understood. Roxas was the younger child so he was spoiled by their mother, leaving their dad to teach Sora to become the 'man of the house.'

Being only of the age of 13, Sora was forced to grow up and mature because he knew that Roxas wasn't going to. The brothers lived at the orphanage for 2 years, but when Sora caught the owner molesting Roxas, they quickly packed their bags and fled the city. The boys hitch-hiked for miles until someone pulled over to pick them up.

At first, Sora was extremely suspicious, but when he saw the woman behind the wheel, they thanked her and got in the car. Her name was Aerith Gainsborough. Sora noticed the way the indoor car light was shining behind her long, braided, chestnut hair and how it resembled a halo. Sora thought they were safe, but he was sadly mistaken. Although she seemed like one of heaven's angels, she was actually just a wolf in sheep skin.

The ride seemed to last for hours and after hearing their story, Aerith pulled Sora away from Roxas when they reached her mansion-like house, and 'talked' with him. Apparently, if Sora wanted him and Roxas to live with her, Sora would have to work for Aerith.

Before Sora could decline, she reminded them that they were hours away from their home city and in the most dangerous district in all of Hallow Bastion. Aerith promised to keep Roxas out of their deal. She would supply them with food, protection, and freedom to do what they wanted as long as Sora earned it and had a body guard with them at all times.

Sora reluctantly agreed, as long as Roxas would never find out about it and she left him alone. Aerith replied, and showed the brothers around her home, where they would be staying. Aerith told them that they could go wherever they like in the house, but the east wing was strictly forbidden, no matter what; well, at least to Roxas.

Later that night, and after Roxas had unpacked his bags in his room and fell asleep, Aerith led Sora to where he would be working, to her whore house.

Going down to her basement, Aerith led Sora through series of tunnels, which came to a door. She recited a password and a secret knock. The door opened to a slightly lit hallway of stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs, Sora almost vomited in disgust. As the door opened, a huge wave of blood, sweat, and sex filled their nostrils. Aerith giggled a sickly sweet giggle when she caught sight of Sora flinching at the scent.

She was immune to seeing the bodies gyrating and pumping with the forever beat that lay in her customer's subconscious mind. To the left, there was a dance floor, currently occupied by sweaty, almost fully naked bodies, not caring that they weren't alone. And to the right, there were couches and beds, only covered by a thin, see-through curtain. Sora noticed that each bed had a set of chains connected to the walls and posts surrounding it. He also noticed that every bed had, at least, 2 people; meaning that some to most beds had more than 2 people. Sora shivered in disgust, it seemed that the users didn't care that the curtains were barely there and they were basically out in the open.

He followed Aerith past the dance floor and the seemingly never-ending chain of beds and couches, until they reached a bar. Right above the bar, there was a sign that said 'Toyland' and Sora tasted a little of is lunch come back up. His eyes searched the bar for any occupants when his eyes landed on the bartender. He was tall and lanky with crimson red hair spiked like a hedgehog. He was wearing a white tuxedo shirt with a black bow tie. Sora didn't see what pants he was wearing because the man was behind the bar, but he imagined either dark jeans or black dress pants. What captured Sora's attention the most was the pair emerald eyes and cat-like grin stretched across the handsome face. Under the eyes were symmetrical, black diamond tattoos. The first thought that came to Sora's mind was 'whoa' and then 'what the hell?'

"Hello Axel, this is Sora. He is our newest addition. Be nice to him, don't scare him off, and for the love of all that is leather, do not, Axel, look at me." She reached over the bar and grabbed the man's face and he tore is eyes away from the terrified Sora." "Do not touch him; at least not without my permission. Do you understand?" The man, Axel, rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed. It was rare they ever got any new kittens and Axel only wanted to toss him a ball of yarn, maybe some cat nip.

"Yes I understand, Aerith. Now I know you didn't come down here to just tell me that. Tell me, what'll you have to drink?" Aerith smiled a sickly sweet smile as she looked back up to Axel.

"Give me a Screaming Orgasm and the usual." She winked and the cat-like grin only stretched wider on the redhead's face. Sora only looked on in confusion and a little disgust. He loathed alcohol ever since the graduation party; there was alcohol there by the gallons and part of the reason why the two brothers came home so late the next day. He shivered at the memory of the police giving them the dreadful news of their parent's untimely death.

Axel noticed the slightly depressed look in the brunette's eyes and he made a mental note to ask about it later. He quickly mixed the drinks with practiced perfection and watched in amusement as Sora tried not to look at the glasses with curiosity. Oh, so the little kitten wanted to try some new things? Axel only smirked when he pulled out a glass of water for the boy and saw the slightly disappointed look flash across sapphire eyes. 'What an alluring color. What a dangerous color.'

"Thank you Axel. Now, Sora, I have to go talk to someone. I'll be back eventually. But for now, I want you to stay here. Axel, watch him, don't let him leave and stop undressing him with your eyes. I know that look and exactly what it means. Don't touch him." And with that, she turned and left to walk down a hidden corridor next to the bar. Axel scoffed at her words and picked up a towel and began drying off some wet glasses. A few moments followed before Axel couldn't take the silence between the two anymore.

"So, kid, where did you come from?" Sora looked at him in slight confusion. "I mean, how did you get messed up in all of this?" Sora noticed a slight grimace as Axel said 'this' and wondered what it meant. He realized that the other was waiting for an answer so he quickly conjured up a story.

"Parents kicked me out. I hitch-hiked for a while until she picked me up. She promised me food, warmth, heat, and shelter. I would have been crazy not to accept. I realize that that was a terrible mistake but it's too late to go back now." It wasn't the complete truth but it was enough when Axel didn't question him about it. Sora needed to keep Roxas out of everything that was going on under the house so that meant that Roxas never existed when Sora was in the hell.

"What about you?" The brunette looked to Axel. His eyes showed a glimpse of curiosity, despite his nonchalant expression. It was quiet for a few moments, the D.J. stopping for a quick break and continued the never-ending beat. Axel looked back to Sora and stared at him; trying to figure out the small kitten's intentions.

They say curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. Axel just wanted to play with Sora for a bit before the kitten went away. Meanwhile, Sora squirmed and fidgeted under the gaze. For some reason, he felt like he was being mentally devoured and he didn't like it one bit. He looked away shyly before he heard a sigh as Axel rolled his sleeves up and placed his arms on the counter in front of him.

"This is a long story kiddo, are you sure you want to hear it?" Sora nodded his head. Nothing could be worse than what had happened to him; he was sadly mistaken. "There are no happy endings in this story or else I wouldn't be here." Sora nodded, reassuring Axel to continue.  
"Alright. Let's start from the very beginning, shall we? I was born in Hollow Bastion. I know its 300 miles away. Anyway, born in Hollow Bastion, raised in Madgar.

Long story short, my mom had me, didn't want me, so she sent me to live with my dad. They hated each other so my dad hated me. He would barely take care of me, hell; even the neighbors took better care of me. This went on for a few years, until I turned 12. So for 12 straight years, he treated me like dust he would brush off whenever I was around. Anyway, it's my birthday and I'm over at my neighbor's house.

His name was Demyx and his family had basically adopted me. So I'm about to blow out the candles when my father starts to practically beat the door down. When Demyx's dad answers, my dad storms in, yanking me off the chair by my collar and drags me back to our apartment. He throws me in my room and tells me to pack as much as I can in whatever I can. I try to bolt out of the door, back over to Demyx but he kicks me back. The bastard kicks me! As I look at him, I'll never forget the amount of hate and loathe in his eyes as he says 'worthless' and spits on me. He kicks me and I black out.

I can't remember what happened at all, but when I woke up, I was in a moving vehicle and it was night time. I'm lying on the back seat and move to get up to have a better look around. As soon as I move, I'm crushed into a bear hug and I hear Demyx crying, saying 'he's alive! Axel's alive!' I turn to look and his mom is driving the car and his dad was nursing a stunning black eye.

Apparently, Demy's mom had called the police while his dad had stormed the apartment and beat my dad when he found out I was abused. Pops was sent to jail and I can't even begin to tell you how happy I was." And sure enough, the emerald-eyed man was sporting a huge smile, but his eyes showed pain and sorrow. It was a bittersweet look and Sora wanted to hear the other part of the story. He wanted to know why Axel was here when it sounded like he had a best friend and family who loved him.

Just before Axel could open his mouth and continue his story, Aerith was back, but not alone. Standing behind her was a tall man with short blonde hair, golden eyes, and a lecherous grin. His eyes were narrowed in on Sora, and the brunette boy shivered in disgust. Aerith snapped her jade eyes to the boy and she smiled her wicked smile.

"Sora, this is Ansem. He is your first customer."

Tell me what you think about it ^_^ I warned there will be angst and torture. I don't plan on making Ansem take Sora's virginity! I have a plan for this and do not worry SoRiku fans! I have a plan for this! No flames please and it would mean the world to me if you review!

_Scarlet Rose_


	2. The Surprise

Sooo sorry for the delay! I was on a vacation this past week but do not worry! I will be posting chapter 3 very shortly! Thank you for all of your reviews, they make me smile ^^

I realize that last chapter might have been a little confusing. The first paragraph is the present and the rest of the chapter is the past actions leading to Sora and Roxas' current life style. My apologies if it threw anyone off ^_^. Here is the second chapter to Toyland and I hope you enjoy. Same warnings as before, and I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. This chapter is dedicated to Broken Spoon and mah cheese ball. I hope you love it X3

Last time:  
"Sora, this is Ansem. He is your first customer."

Sora winced as he felt the minty mouthwash swish around his abused mouth. Tonight had been a particularly rough night, seeing as it was Valentine's Day. All of the lonely, single, men always went out on Valentine's Day, looking for a little love. The boy sighed as he rinsed out his mouth, finally getting rid if the near-unbearable taste of the other men's fluids coating his mouth. He spat out the mouthwash and looked at himself in the mirror. Dull sapphire eyes coated with the mandatory eyeliner. Once plump cheeks were thinned due to slight starvation because sometimes, either Aerith 'forgot' to go shopping for groceries, or Sora didn't work hard enough.

He splashed cold water on his face from the sink and started scrubbing the makeup away. He watched as tints of grey and pink water dripped in the sink. Sora had forgotten all about the lipstick. In-fact, he was surprised that there was still some left after that night. The brunette lifted his hand and opened the mirror cabinet and felt around on the top shelf. The twins had split up everything within the first few weeks after living with Aerith. Although they both had separate rooms, they still had to share the bathroom. While Roxas used up the lower two shelves, Sora used the upper two shelves in the medicine cabinet. The brunette didn't have a problem with it, the higher levels made it easier to hide things.

Nimble fingers felt their way around the top shelve before landing on a small pouch. The pouch was pulled down and its content was removed, placed on a slightly tan hand as sapphire eyes suspected it. Sora held the shiny, metal object in his hand and felt the coolness enter his skin. It had been a while since he last used the razor, always working late night shifts and having to deal with Roxas in the morning. But tonight was different. Roxas was at a sleepover at a friend-from-school's house and Aerith let Sora off early because of his excessive amounts of customers.

The mere thought of having to taste every last one of the greedy, horny bastards and have them taste him sent shivers down the brunette's spine. Most of the time, he was supposed to pleasure the customers, but sometimes, there were few who thought they would try to pleasure him. He vomited in the toilet, remembering the lasting feeling of their cold hands grabbing and touching every piece of his skin. The young brunette clutched the razor tighter in his hand. He winced as he saw a little bit of blood seep from his fist and he took the razor in his other hand.

After cleaning his mouth out again, he placed the edge of the razor against his once-smooth wrist and sliced a straight line. He sliced three more times before washing off the razor, sliding it back in its little pouch, and placing the pouch on the highest shelve; out of sight and out of mind.

He quickly placed his arm under the sink's running water and pulled out some ace bandages. He cleaned and wrapped his wrist, cleared the bathroom of any evidence, and opened the door to walk back to his bedroom to sleep.

He opened the door and flicked on the light. He looked around his dismal room and sighed. If any normal person had entered the room, they would have thought a normal teenage boy resided there. If they would have looked at the boy who resided there, they would have seen that he barely resided there at all. Sora walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains. Sapphire eyes looked out at the city around him and wished for nothing more than freedom, at least for one night.

He turned away from the window tired of wishing for something that he knows is foolish, closing the curtains by accident. Sora snuck a glace at the pile of clothes on his bed and shrugged his shoulders. If the clothes fell on the floor while he slept, he wasn't going to pick them up. He knelt next to his bed and fished around under his mattress for the familiar brown journal. Sora skimmed through the last few entries, sapphire eyes scanning the pages for familiar names.

Every page was filled with names of every customer Sora had served since that fateful day 2 years ago. The lucky nights only took up half of a page, but nights like this, the names took up to, at least, two pages. After a year, half of the names were always the same. He wrote down the names and closed the journal, placing it back under his mattress.

Sora yawned as he walked back over to close his door. He locked it shut, turned off the light and walked back to his bed. He realized that his curtains were shut so he walked back over to his windows and opened them again. Moonlight streamed in and lit up his room just enough so that it was still dark, but he could at least make it to his bed uninjured.

He lay down and thought about school tomorrow, in a few hours rather. The young brunette wondered if Aerith would make him go again. Probably not, seeing how he heard the nearby clock ring 2 o'clock. He rolled over, tucked the deep purple sheets under his chin, and closed his eyes. Even if he wasn't going to school, he still wanted to at least try to get a full night of rest.

A nonstop pounding resounded through the hallways, sapphire eyes opened in annoyance. When the spiky brunette regained focus, he realized that someone was knocking on his door. Sapphire eyes rolled and the boy threw the covers off of his body and trudged his way to the door, shivering at the lack of heat; it was always so cold in the house.

He unlocked the door and opened it slowly, knowing that he had sleep pants and at least a shirt on this time. He looked out and saw Aerith, clad in a pink dress with a pink bow and white heels. What was with her and pink, honestly? She stood there, arms crossed and foot tapping as if annoyed, her green eyes neutral. Before Sora could get a word out, she explained.

"Get dressed; you're going out to do a job." Confusion covered the young boy's face. He had never been out of the house except for school. "Hurry up boy. Meet me in the kitchen and I will explain. First take a shower, and then put on a pair of jeans with a shirt. It doesn't matter which, just pick one." Aerith gave him a small once over and walked away, heading toward the kitchen. Sora was still confused, but he walked to his closet, pulled out his clothes, and headed toward the bathroom all the same.

He placed the clothes on the closed toilet lid, started the water, and took a look at himself on the mirror. The brunette cleared the eye crustees away and turned his gaze to his wrist. He removed the bandage and sighed. The wounds had healed nicely; they looked like mere scratches, only red where he went a little too deep.

When he deemed the water warm enough, he stripped and stepped in and relaxed as the perfectly warm water cascaded over his back. The brunette continued to wash himself until he deemed himself clean, or at least as clean as he would ever be. Sora pulled up his briefs and jeans, leaving the shirt off until he fixed his hair. If he didn't tend to it, his precious, natural spikes would turn frizzy and end up looking like a giant afro...thingy. Once his spikes were taken care of and his Sex Pistols band shirt was on, he made his way to the kitchen.

On the way, he passed by a window and noticed that the sun had already risen, meaning that Roxas was already at school. He felt his earlier curiosity creep up again as he neared the kitchen, hearing two voices conversing. The voices ceased as Sora entered the kitchen and Sora saw that Aerith was talking to one of the workers, Leon Lionheart.

The tall, older brunette with shoulder-length, shaggy hair and stormy eyes, was one of Aerith's workers, but the only work he did was body guard. Sora thought Leon was lucky, but whenever they talked, Leon would remind them that being a body guard was worse because it was risky. Not only did body guards have to protect the body they are guarding, but they didn't have any sort of weapon for protection whatsoever. Aerith didn't like violence so she didn't approve of the use of guns.

"Sora, Leon here has just agreed to take you out today with me." Stormy eyes twitched but it was enough for Sora to understand that Aerith had just forced him into it.

"But Aerith, I still don't understand." Sora began. "What are we, well, what am I doing today?" He was still confused but he could guess if they needed a body guard.

"I was getting to that Sora. Last night, I received a call from an old friend of mine. His younger brother is turning 19 today and as a gift, my friend asked me the age and gender of my youngest employee. When I told him 17 and male, my friend said it was perfect and he wanted you over at his house by 4:00 for his brother's birthday." She finished and a look of horror was on the brunette's face. What was he supposed to do at some stranger's house? Was he going to loose his virginity? Before Sora could ask anything, Leon cleared his throat, gaining the attention of both green and blue eyes.

"Shouldn't we be leaving now if we are to get him an outfit, bring him to the house, and in the outfit before 4?" Always thinking ahead, Leon smirked when Aerith snuck a look on her white wrist watch and nodded in agreement.

"Leon, you're right. Alright Sora, you are to leave with Leon and go to the store up the street, Leon you know which one, and have Leon pick out an outfit. Sora, you will try on anything he gives you, no complaining." The younger brunette nodded his head in agreement. Aerith was always demanding but he didn't want to retort because then either Roxas and him would be kicked out, or Roxas would join him in employment. Sora mentally shivered at the thought of working alongside his brother. He didn't want Roxas, in any circumstance, to have to do the things the young brunette did.

"If that will be all you need of us, Aerith, then let's go Sora. We need to leave now and we're walking." Sora nodded again, telling Aerith 'goodbye' as she muttered a 'good luck.' Leon walked out the front door, with Sora trailing close behind him, and they made their way to the store.

Although Leon never slowed his pace, he was still able to sense the younger brunette was somewhat close behind him. Every now and then, he would turn his head slightly, and catch the sapphire-eyed boy gaping at some of the sights and buildings he couldn't see from his window.

When the two brunettes arrived at the store and entered, Sora noticed that the outfit Aerith was talking about was going to be a costume. He looked around and saw all of the possible kinky outfits she wanted Leon to give him to try on. He relaxed slightly when Leon passed all of the frilly maid outfits. He could have sworn the frilly, sapphire blue and silver maid outfit looked familiar, but he rather not thought about that and he kept walking.

When Leon had stopped walking, Sora noticed they were near the back of the store, the sight of leather everywhere. He younger brunette felt his face blanch at the amount of leather surrounding them. Sora turned to Leon, slightly confused, but then it quickly turned to absolute horror when he noticed what Leon was looking at specifically. Leon walked over to said item, searched the item for something, probably a size, and carried it over to the gaping younger brunette.

"Here. It's Aerith's idea. Just try it on and let me see it. If you're that uncomfortable, we will find something else." Sora reached out to grab the outfit and looked at Leon with gratitude.

Leon understood the twins' story because Leon was most like them. At around 16, Leon was kicked out of his house when he proclaimed that he was gay. Aerith found him, but took pity on him and let Leon only work as a body guard and skip the 'slave' stage.

"Alright Leon, thanks. I'll be out as soon as quick as I can be!" Sora smiled and left for the fitting room and Leon's lips twitched. He was glad the younger brunette could still smile freely and they weren't empty smiles.

Sora made it back to a stall in the fitting room and closed the curtain behind him. He hung up the hangers on the available hanger rack and the removed the pants from the first hanger. The brunette was left in his briefs as he tugged on the extremely tight, leather pants.

A few grunts and tugs later and Sora was able to pull up the zipper. He breathed a sigh of relief once the pants were finished and done with. His gaze set on the shirt in front of him and he poked it, wondering if the white material was going to transform into some kinky mesh top as soon as he touched it. Minutes passed and nothing happened, so Sora shrugged his shoulders and unlatched it from the hangar. After turning the material over and over again, Sora finally figured out the front and then set on trying to figure out how to loosen the ribbon without making it untie completely.

Sitting outside the fitting room, Leon was debating whether or not to go in and help the younger boy. Just as Leon was about to get up, said brunette came out of the stall, looking around sheepishly. Stormy grey eyes widened in surprise, for a boy, Sora sure had a curvy figure. The boy had a tiny waist, yet girlish hips. The leather pants were shredded every which way, leaving little to the imagination when Leon noticed the boy wasn't wearing underwear. Leon raised an eyebrow, yet Sora understood what Leon was mentally asking.

"The pants were too tight so I had to take them off." The poor boy kept blushing and Leon thought the boy was going to faint. The shirt, if you could call it that, was a purely white, with red ribbon, lace-up corset. It was a very sexy top with the right pants, which happened to be the shredded leather pants the young brunette was already wearing. The look was a look that cried out danger.

While he was dressed in a purely seductive outfit, Sora's innocence shone through with the huge sapphire eyes and pouty lips. It symbolized that the boy was innocent, but also dangerous temptation. All in all, the outfit was perfect. It was exactly what Aerith had described earlier that morning in the kitchen.

Sora fidgeted under Leon's gaze as one thousand thoughts floated around in his head. Was the outfit ok? Did it look good? And most importantly: Would he be able to take off the pants? Leon's eyes flickered as Sora moved from one foot to the other.

"Sorry Sora, I was thinking. That outfit is fine. Go change and meet me by the front counter." And with that, Leon walked away, leaving a slightly confused Sora behind. The younger brunette shrugged his shoulders and walked back the stall to change again. A few moments passed and Sora came out of the fitting room and met up with Leon. Apparently it was easier taking the pants off, than pulling them on; but maybe they were made that way. They paid for the outfit with Aerith's employee card and they headed to the shoe store.

After many trial and error pairs of black leather shoes, the boys figured out that heels were moderately comfortable on Sora and he could walk in them perfectly fine after some practice. Leon ended up buying mid-calf high, suede, high heel boots that matched the outfit perfectly.

By 2:55, the two brunettes decided it was time to walk over to the friend's house and get ready for the birthday boy. They made it to the house, mansion really, by 3:25. Leon rang the doorbell and waited until a man answered the door. He was a tall man with spiked blonde hair flowing with the slight wind as blue eyes surveyed the two brunettes in front of him.

"Welcome, you must be Leon and Sora. My name is Cloud. Sora, you may change in the bedroom. I will show you if you just follow me." The blonde man was reciting the greeting as if it was memorized by heart. He moved aside and let the two brunettes enter the house. They followed Cloud up the stairs and they entered the bedroom. Sora set the bag down on the bed and Leon stepped out to have a few words with Cloud.

The younger brunette opened the door and called Leon in to come and help him. Sometime during their shopping trip, Aerith had given them a makeup bag and Sora only knew how to apply lipstick. He sort of knew the basics of eyeliner, but he rather prefers someone else to apply it for him.

Cloud tried to catch a peak but Leon closed the door too fast. Leon heard an annoyed huff and his lips twitched again, Sora saw this and thought about asking the shaggy brunette about it, but thought better than annoying the one doing his make-up.

The time was now 3:48 and everything was complete. The pants were adjusted, the shirt was perfectly placed, the boots were all zippered up, and the make-up looked professional. Sora was only wearing eyeliner, some lipstick, and eye shadow but both Cloud and Leon thought the young brunette looked totally amazingly sexy, they couldn't believe it was the same person. Leon had thought about using blush but the boy was already sporting a natural one so he didn't have to use any.

The three boys heard the front door open and left Sora standing stranded in the middle of the hallway, looking totally molestable and lost. When a tall man with silver hair cascading down his back and cold green eyes walked through the door, Sora felt his eyes widen in fear. The only thought going through his mind at the moment was 'ow!' The green eyes landed on the brunette in front of him and the tall silverette smiled a somewhat evil smile and it scared poor Sora.

"Well, well, well. This must be little Sora; my younger brother's birthday present from Aerith." Hearing his lover's familiar voice, Cloud came out of hiding with a pout on his face.

"Sephy! We were hoping it was Riku." The blonde squeaked as 'Sephy' pulled him into a passionate kiss. After a few seconds, Leon cleared his throat, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the sight of the slightly growing bulge in the silverette's pants. Cloud managed to pull away and he looked to Leon sheepishly with a blush in his face.

"Sorry about that." Cloud coughs as 'Sephy' mutters something under his breath. "Sora, this is Sephiroth. Sephiroth, as you already know, this is Sora." The man known as Sephiroth turned his gaze back on Sora and Sora looked was afraid to look back.

All eyes flickered to the front door as it opened again. This time, it revealed a boy near Sora's age with silver hair and aquamarine eyes. Sora's eyes widened as he looked at the new silverette, he was really hot! A few moments of an awkward silence passed and Cloud cleared his throat.

"Sora, this is Riku. Riku, meet Sora."

Well, hehe, I did warn you about the angst...I apologize for making Sora a cutter but I felt like it was necessary. If you don't understand what is happening to Sora in the whore...place, just message me or put your question in a review. Do not worry Cleon fans, your time will come...eventually. I hope you liked it and chapter 3 will be uploaded shortly ^_^ no flames please!

_Scarlet Rose_


	3. The One Night

Hahahaha see? Quick update ^_^ a big, fat, giant THANK YOU! Goes out to all of my reviewers. And once again, I apologize for there is no SoRiku smex yet. But not to fear! It will happen within the next few chapters! Then some torture...a close rape...but then happy smex again ^_^'...don't look at me like that, I said that this story would be a little angsty...well maybe more than a little...but that comes later.

Cookies to anyone who understood where the frilly maid outfit mentioned last chapter came from.

**Disclaimer:** I, sadly, do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters, or Sex Pistols. The plot is my own so nyah XP

**Warning: **ok, so this chapter is pretty tame. There is a little SoRiku fluff and Sora has an angst moment. The Riku in this story is oblivious because I think it's more fun to write him that way. Oh, and a little SephiCloud action. Cleon fans, your time will come, just a little later XP.

So here is chapter 3 of Toyland, please enjoy.

Last time:

"Sora, this is Riku. Riku, meet Sora."

The young brunette stared at the boy whom had just entered the room. He had silver hair, much like Sephiroth, but it ended just past his shoulders. He was wearing slightly loose, black jeans, and a form fitting Sex Pistols shirt on. Beautiful aquamarine eyes stared down green ones, oblivious to the looks he was getting from sapphire orbs next to him.

"Happy birthday dear little brother. We were hoping surprise you when you came home." Confused aqua eyes still stared at Sephiroth and the older silverette drew an aggravated sigh. He moved his green eyes to the brunette next to the younger silverette and Sora froze up when his sapphire eyes clashed with the beautiful aqua. At the sight of the brunette, the younger silverette felt his eyes widen, as well as something stirring in his lower regions.

"...surprise?" Sephiroth mutters as he ushered Cloud, Leon, and himself to the next room. He took one last look at the two boys and smirked. This is just what he thought Riku needed.

A slight pink crossed across Riku's cheeks as he heard his older brother, eyes never leaving the young brunette in front of him. The first thing Riku noticed was the high-heeled boots and wondered slightly how it was possible for any male to walk in them. The shredded, leather pants teased aquamarine eyes as they gave little glimpses of the tan, smooth skin underneath. The white corset framed the lithe form and hugged the brunette's hips. Red ribbon was laced up the center, tied at the top in a little bow. Riku caught the wad of drool in his mouth when he noticed that the arms and shoulders of the boy were left completely bare.

While the silverette drank the sight of Sora in, the young brunette took time to appreciate some of the features on the silverette. He didn't really mind for the pants, although they did fit the silverette well; especially the upper thighs and luscious backside. Next that caught the sapphire eyes was the band shirt the older boy was wearing. It was a Sex Pistols band shirt; which just so happened to be the same exact shirt Sora was wearing earlier that day. The t-shirt added extra brownie points in Sora's mind. Sapphire eyes cruised up the silver hair, across the exposed neck, pausing at slightly parted, pale, petal lips, and landed on the oblivious aqua eyes. It was a dangerous shade, mesmerizing if you looked at them too long.

Sora didn't mind standing there all day, admiring and letting the older teen admire him, but he remembered that he had a job to do.

A forced and slightly sad smile crossed Sora's face as he reached out, grasped Riku's hand, and lead them to the room he was in earlier. He remembered earlier that Cloud had told him it was an extra room that no one really used. The older boy followed, as if hypnotized by the innocent, sapphire eyes and tempting figure of the brunette. When he heard a door close, he came back to his senses and looked around curiously.

"Why are we in here?" The older boy asked and Sora looked at him in slight disbelief. He was joking right? You would think that because Riku was older, albeit by two years, he would understand what was happening, and what would be happening very soon...unless... The younger boy gasped suddenly; maybe that was why he was called to do a job out of the house. He chuckled slightly and looked right into aqua eyes across from him. Riku took a small step back; he was very confused and didn't like the look in the young boy's eyes.

"Riku, are you...are you a virgin?" Sora took the silence and slight blush following as a yes. He muttered a small thanks, happy that there wouldn't be a risk of catching something his first time. He then shuddered at the thought of loosing his virginity in a few moments, to a guy who didn't even have a clue as to what was happening.

Sora smiled and before he knew it, he was crying. The silverette, albeit highly confused, walked over to the brunette and started wiping his tears away. Teary, red eyes looked up and Riku felt his heart clench at the sight of the slightly pained expression on Sora's face.

Without words being exchanged, the brunette wrapped his arms tightly around the silverette's waist and cried into his shoulder as Riku wrapped his arms around the brunette and let him cry.

After several minutes passed, sniffling was heard and the young brunette lifted his face. Riku inwardly gasped at the puffy eyes, tear lines staining slightly thinned cheeks, and a fiery blush painting Sora's face. Riku's arms tightened instinctively when the brunette tried to pull away. When Sora looked back up at Riku, the silverette gently pulled Sora's face back onto his chest and he began to rock the two of them together.

"If you need to cry, then cry. Don't hold it in. It's bad to hold in emotions." Sapphire eyes teared up again at the silverette's words. Riku was right; the young brunette wasn't done quite yet.

Hours passed, Sora's bottled in emotions of the past two years, pouring out on Riku's favorite shirt. Everything that had ever happened in the span of the past two years emptied out of Sora and the young brunette cried even harder. After all that wishing and hoping, he was finally gifted with that one night of freedom. The one night where he didn't have to worry about anyone else but himself. The one night he had wished so hard for, had now come, realizing this while in the arms of someone he knew wouldn't hurt him like all the others, only made him cry harder. What Riku didn't know was that most of the young brunette's tears were happy tears.

Soon, the shoulders stopped shaking and the hands fisting Riku's shirt loosened. Aquamarine eyes glanced down and the silverette cooed at the sleeping boy in his arms. Riku picked up the small boy, surprised by his light weight, and placed him under the covers. When Riku tried to unlatch the fists from his shirt, the younger boy grunted in protest and tugged the silverette next to him on the bed. The silverette lay on top of the covers and brushed his fingers through the amazingly soft, cinnamon locks. The brunette sighed in content, almost purring, and fell into a deep sleep.

The older boy couldn't help himself as aqua eyes scanned the boys face, and his fingers lightly traced everything from cheeks to eyebrows and forehead to lips. He didn't know why, but Riku felt like he had to trace the soft skin, to memorize it. When the younger boy shivered slightly from the ghost touches, Riku surprised himself by smiling. The older boy never even realized he was smiling, and probably would never admit to it.

Riku Renvoule was the youngest of his 3 siblings and turned 18 earlier this morning, at 8:11. Other than Sephiroth, being the oldest sibling at the age of 24, Riku's other 2 siblings were twins. Yazoo and Loz were both 22, shared the silver hair color and teal eyes. Although they were twins, their personalities resembled the sun and moon, or yin and yang. No matter how different they were, they balanced each other out.

Riku's smile washed away quickly when he remembered his brothers were brutally murdered in a gang drive-by. They were just out taking a walk, enjoying the extremely rare, beautiful weather. He understood perfectly which gang it was and what their purpose was. Sephiroth was the leader of one of the most powerful gangs in town, The Heartless Nobodies. No one dared mess with any of the Renvoule's unless they were begging for death.

Now that Sephiroth was looking to retire in the next few years or so, Riku would be the next Renvoule in line, thus, the next leader of The Heartless Nobodies.

The young silverette shudders at the thought. He did not like gangs, and he wanted nothing to do with his older brother's gang. Well, technically, it was their great-grandparents gang, passed down the generations. When his parents where next in line, a spy from another gang snuck in their home and shot both of them when they were sleeping. The spy was never caught, but the Renvoule siblings had a pretty good idea of who did it.

Every time there was an attack against The Heartless Nobodies, this one gang called Organization of Naught, was always the one to blame. The leader was a man named Xemnas; if he had a last name, no one knew it. To his members, he was Superior, sir, or Lord Xemnas. Riku rolled his eyes, the man was already the leader of a powerful gang and yet he still felt the need to feel empowered.

Riku was pulled out his thoughts when the brunette boy next to him started squirming, pain and fear painting his features. The older boy pulled the slightly thrashing boy in his arms, scooting under the covers so he could pull Sora closer. He hushed and boy, and when that didn't work, he started to lightly sing a lullaby he learned from his mother. The pain and fear was soothed away by the melodious tune as he snuggled closer to the warmth the body next to him was radiating.

The silverette felt a pang of sympathy for the young brunette as he lightly brushed cinnamon bangs out of the innocent face. Although he didn't know what had happened to Sora to make him act this way, he knew that the younger boy did not deserve it. He sighed, determined to understand the beautiful boy in his arms, but tomorrow morning. Riku didn't feel like waking up such a precious creature. Aqua eyes slid closed, nuzzling his nose in the brown spikes, oblivious to the peeping eyes of the three other occupants in the house.

Meh...at least I thought it was a little cute XP SoRiku fans...I apologize for the no smex but at least Riku has been introduced! So it might take me a little longer to upload chapter 4. Maybe I will add a little lemon next chapter...maybe... If you want a lemon, review and also include which pairing should have the lemon. Either:

Riku and Sora

Cloud and Leon

Sephiroth and Cloud

I'm kinda leaning toward writing a SoRiku lemon...but it's sort of biased... Please no flames! I haven't had any yet but I don't want to push my luck...hope to update soon!

_Scarlet Rose_


	4. The Free Day

Hihi! I iz updating again! As for the lemon...I have decided to go with a SephiCloud. So this means a Cloud, and Sephoroth. If this bothers you, I am sorry. But for those of you who love a lemon...enjoy! There was a three-way tie for a SoRiku, a SephiCleon, and a Cleon. I am terribly sorry to any Cleon fans but I promise you, yet again, YOU'RE TIME WILL COME!...eventually...just not right now.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Nyah XP

**Warning**: As pointed out above, there will be a lemon in this chapter and it will be yaoi. If you don't like boyxboy, in this case, boyxboyxboy, then don't read….then again, iz not really a huge lemon…it's small, but it's still there…just not described and in-depth.

I would like to especially thank phantombullets240, psychicgirl32, and Gxmwp for reviewing on all of the chapters. I would also like to thank my Riku and Xemny just because they are awesome! Love ya guys!

I will warn you, this is a long chapter. I don't know why actually, I guess I just felt like giving all of my awesome fans a long one that will hopefully satisfy them until next chapter.

Last time:

Aqua eyes slid closed, nuzzling his nose in the brown spikes, oblivious to the peeping eyes of the three other occupants in the house.

Sapphire eyes fluttered open as sunlight streamed through a slightly opened curtain. Said eyes flinched as they caught a glimpse of the sunlight, and they proceeded to shut again. Groaning in irritation that the sunlight didn't leave, the brunette tried to roll over, but he noticed he couldn't move. As he awoke more, Sora noticed that he wasn't in his bed, those were arms wrapped around his waist, and there was no buzzing, signaling him to go to work or school.

He contemplated wanting to either lie back down and snuggle up in the glorious feeling and heat, or have a huge freak out. Shrugging his shoulders, he moved to lie back down when the person behind him rolled over, pulling Sora along with him. The small brunette silently squeaked when he landed on a firm chest and felt the person's arms wrap tighter around him.

With curiosity at its peak, Sora tilted his head up to look at the body below him. The brunette gasped at the sight of the silverette from yesterday. With the way the sunlight streamed over the toned, pale chest, Sora found it very difficult not to touch it. Reaching out, he glided his hand across the smooth skin, leaving feather touches. The hand followed the path of his eyes, and Sora marveled at the softness and barely-there six-pack.

The silverette shivered at the ghost touches, creating goose-bumps to form all along Riku's body. When Sora's hand dipped slightly lower than the naval, a pale hand wrapped its way around the brunette's, ceasing anymore wandering.

Sapphire eyes snapped up to look into currently closed aquamarine eyes. A smirk tugged the pale lips and the hidden aqua eyes opened, looking straight into the brunette's eyes. Riku held onto Sora's wrist a little longer, and just when it seemed he was going to let go, Riku slid his thumb across the inside of Sora's wrist. Sora's eyes widened when he realized Riku was feeling his scars. Hoping the silverette hadn't noticed yet, Sora tried to tug his hand away.

Unfortunately for Sora, Riku had noticed the ridges on the inside of Sora's wrist and he pulled Sora's wrist up to his eyes so he could see clearly. Sora hung his head, knowing that the silverette now knew and there was nothing the younger brunette could do to prevent the oncoming insults and hate comments. He sat waiting for the insults, but instead, Riku touched the wrist with care, inspecting each cut. The silverette held out his other hand to Sora and the brunette understood that Riku was asking to see his other wrist.

A few minutes went by. Neither talked and neither barely moved. The silverette occasionally made a small noise and Sora flinched when Riku's fingers grazed over particularly sensitive spots but that was about it. After about 20 minutes, Riku held both of Sora's hands in his own and he raised his eyes to meet the sapphire orbs across of them. One word was spoken from Riku to Sora.

"Why?" Of course silence didn't last between them as Sora finally gave in. He was tired of holding in everything that has happened without being able to talk to anyone about it. Sure he could talk to Axel, but the bartender was kept busy every night and whenever Sora was in Toyland, he barely got a chance to talk to any of the other workers. Aerith made sure to keep him and all of the others busy.

Sora had wanted, on many occasions, to tell Roxas, but the thought of having his brother find out that his 'hero' was a sort of prostitute; well he didn't really want to think about that. One time, Sora almost caved and told the young blonde, but when Roxas gave Sora an essay to edit for English about him titled 'My Hero,' Sora almost cried. The brunette had to remind himself everyday that he was Roxas' hero, meaning he was responsible for protecting and keeping Roxas safe.

The young brunette sighed and hung his head. He didn't want to see Riku's face when he told the silverette his story. Sora started from the very beginning, from the party to the orphanage. He told the silverette of Roxas and his parents and the murder and the orphanage owner. He felt Riku's grip tense on his hands, wondering who would do that to such a young child who lost their parents. Sora sighed, signaling he wasn't done his story yet.

He continued on, talking about hitchhiking and Aerith picking up. Sora reluctantly told Riku about the deal Aerith had Sora make in order to have both him and Roxas stay with her. Riku frowned, wondering just who the hell this 'Aerith' was. Sora then mentioned Toyland and Axel, and Riku felt a little bit of possessiveness but he ignored it in favor of hearing the rest of the story. Then, Sora mentioned Ansem.

As Sora's story progressed, Riku found himself wanting to stop the words coming through the brunette's mouth, but he was intrigued by the story so far, wondering how bad it would eventually get.

"At first, it started out where I would get in my knees, they would pull down their pants, I would 'please' them and they would leave. It was like that for a few months. But then, about 14 months ago, Ansem thought he would please me." Sora flinched slightly as Riku's grip increased on his hands, but he still did not look up to meet the aqua eyes he could feel were burning a hole in his head. He thought he would see hate and disgust, but if he actually looked up, he would see rage and fury towards the men Sora was describing.

"Aerith tried telling me earlier that day that I might want to try to think about doing new things. Of course I didn't listen to her; I was perfectly content doing the same thing, not taking anything farther. And then Ansem comes in and tells me to get on the bed. I was slightly confused because it wasn't normal but it wasn't the first time I 'pleased' someone like that. When he reached for my pants, I don't remember ever screaming do loud, trying to get someone's attention.

Aerith came in; looking slightly annoyed, and told me that Ansem simply wanted to try something new. When she left the room, the bastard took my pants off and blew and touched me." Sora was so close to tears. Riku noticed the slight trembling in Sora's voice but he couldn't move because he was currently in shock.

"I- I can't believe, that man was with first person to make me come. I felt so violated I asked Aerith for the rest of the night off, promising I would work more the next night. She reluctantly agreed as long as I would go to school in the morning. He was the first man to touch me and I got sick so much that night. I had never even gotten slightly hard from working any of my jobs, but that man. That man-" Sora stopped talking and only a few tears came out. Riku heard a muffled "I hate that man" before he tugged on the brunette's wrists, gathering the boy in his arms.

Sora was shocked, to say the least, that Riku wasn't kicking him out or shouting at him. He was stunned that the older boy had even pulled him in a hug. The contact was so comforting, the hands rubbing his back soothingly and the soft voice promising things would get better. Sora couldn't help but wrap his arms around Riku's waist slowly and nuzzling his face in the still naked chest.

Sora didn't know what made him decide to empty out his past in front of the silver-haired stranger, but it didn't really bother him. Telling a stranger your darkest secrets sometimes helps to lift the heavy weight of burden from your shoulders. Sora did in fact feel somewhat lighter, but it could have been the butterflies fluttering around his tummy caused by the silverette.

The two boys sat like that for a while, enjoying each other's warmth when a slight tapping came from the door. Riku reluctantly removed his arms from around the brunette and he got off of the bed. He picked up and put on his Sex Pistols shirt from the day before and opened his door. Leon stood outside the door, looking nonchalant but his stormy eyes showing a whole different emotion. It could have been annoyance, but there was also slight curiosity. Riku knew the curiosity came from wounding what happened last night. That idea bothered him greatly so he decided to ignore it, for now.

Riku was going to question the annoyed look, but then realized what it meant quickly when a certain blonde haired man came creeping behind Leon and proceeded to pinch the man's behind. Leon yelped, a manly yelp, and Riku backed away slightly at the angered look in Leon's stormy eyes. Cloud muffled a quick chuckle and fled down the hallway, down the stairs, and to the kitchen to make everyone breakfast. Aqua eyes turned back to Leon and the stormy eyes dared Riku to challenge him. Silver hair swished as Riku shook his head, denying any challenge or retort. Attention was brought back to the younger brunette when he yelped, not too manly, and fell to the ground holding his leather clad ankle.

"What happened?" Both of the older boys asked as they rushed to Sora's side. Sora didn't speak as he sat clutching his ankle, if Riku had to guess, he would say that the boy twisted his ankle. Cautious of the injured ankle, Leon immediately un-zippered the boots. When the boot was removed, both of the older boys flinched slightly at the growing lump under the pant leg. With steady hands, Leon rolled the pant leg and they saw that Sora had, indeed, twisted his ankle and had the softball size lump to prove it.

"I tried to get up so I could walk over to the window, but I forgot how high the heels on these boots are so I fell and now my ankle hurts." The young brunette was trying so hard not to panic at the slight throbbing from his ankle.

"Well the good news is that it's only a sprain but this also means you're going to be staying here for about three to four days. You can't walk and I'm not carrying you." Leon spoke with a slight tinge of worry. Leon could only imagine how upset Aerith would be over 'damaged goods.' He shook his head and dismissed the thought. Sora was a person as much as he was, and he had to learn to not use the evil witch's terminology for her workers.

"Could I...change...clothes...please?" Sora muttered but Riku understood perfectly what the poor boy was asking for. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of his smallest jeans and shirt, seeing how small the boy was compared to him. He frowned slightly wondering why Sora was so thin when the boy was only two years younger. Riku turned back around and saw that Leon was making his way out of the room. Slightly angered and confused at the bodyguard's 'compassion,' Riku called out to him.

"Where are you going Leon?" Concerned and annoyed stormy eyes turned back to Riku and the silverette felt himself back up a few steps at the look in the older brunette's eyes.

"I'm going to get some painkillers and a glass of water from the kitchen. If you haven't noticed, it takes a while for the shock of a sprained ankle to subside and the pain to spread. In a few seconds, Sora will be feeling either extreme pain or discomfort. I suggest if you want him to be comfortable for the next few days, move him now." And with that, Leon was out of the door and Riku just stood in the same place. A small 'huh' came out of his mouth and knew that what Leon said was pretty smart.

A small whimper was heard from next to the bed and Riku snapped out of is daze and attended to the small brunette. The boys were able to remove the corset and replace it with the small Blue Oyster Cult band shirt. It was strange because the shirt was extremely tight on Riku but on Sora, the shirt looked a little big. This made Riku even more worried even though he thought the small brunette looked absolutely adorable wearing his clothes. When Riku moved to take off the pants, Sora pushed his hands away. Riku was confused and Sora blushed when he realized the silverette didn't understand.

"Umm, well the pants, they were too tight so..." Sora left the sentence hanging, hoping the silverette wasn't that oblivious. A few seconds and a blank face later and Sora sighed. He guessed Riku really was that oblivious. He felt a sharp pain in his ankle and knew he didn't have much time left before the pain came.

"Would you mind lending me some underwear too?" Sora asked and that seemed to do the trick for the silverette. Riku blushed at the thought of Sora not wearing anything under the pants and had to stop that train of thought before he could feel the same stirring in his lower regions as yesterday, when his eyes first landed on the brunette. He pulled out a pair of boxers and handed them and the pants to the brunette, and turned around. Sora sat, looking from the pile of clothes in his lap, to the silverette, back to the clothes, and repeated before understanding that he would have to do this himself.

Sora sighed and un-zippered his other boot. It bothered him slightly but he appreciated Riku greatly for giving him his privacy. The brunette un-zippered his pants, planted his non-sprained ankle on the floor and arched as high as he could. He was able to slip the leather pants off and pull up the boxers completely and had the jeans half-way up when Leon came through the door again. Surveying what was going on, Leon rolled his eyes, gave the medicine and water to Riku and walked over to help Sora stand to make it easier to pull the pants up.

Once the pants were up and Sora was free from his 'work' clothes, Riku and Leon both helped him onto the bed and propped his back and foot with pillows. Soon, Cloud came in with a towel and a bag of ice, proclaiming that ice helps the swelling to go down. Soon after Sora had taken the pain killers and drank the full glass of water, the pain came, causing Sora to start to whimper. There were bolts of pain shooting all over his fault and the area around his ankle was throbbing like crazy. There was so much pain; Sora was moderately surprised there wasn't any blood. Whenever the older boys asked if he was okay or how bad the pain was, he would answer them saying it felt like his ankle was constantly being stabbed over and over again.

"D-does Aerith k-know y-yet?" Sora muttered through clenched teeth, trying hard to make a complete sentence without crying out. Leon shook his head, wondering if it was ok to leave Sora for a few hours. Even though Aerith made sure all of the body guards had a cell phone, it was only used for business. Leon could call the line, but who knows how angry Aerith would be if he used the phone for a medical emergency. So instead of risking the possibility of making her more upset, he decided it would be easier to just walk over and give her Sora's condition in person.

"No, not yet. I was planning on leaving once you were situated and fine, to tell her in person. I know she isn't going to be happy so I would rather be there instead of calling her. Are you going to be okay here, by yourself, for a few hours?" Leon asked, he was slightly worried for the young brunette. He had thought of Sora as his almost younger brother, sort of.

"I will be fine Leon, thank you. And I won't be alone cause Riku'll be with me. Isn't that right?" Sora smiled brightly at the silverette and Riku found it hard to say no. He wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. Riku didn't think that it would be fair to make Sora stay in his old room by himself.

Leon looked to Riku, giving him that look that clearly said 'hurt him and you die.' Riku lifted his hands in a mock surrender, showing Leon that the older brunette had nothing to worry about. Leon raised one eyebrow, as if questioning the silverette's intentions. Then he saw the aqua eyes flicker over to Sora with some subconscious emotion that played across the pale features clear as day, Leon felt his lips twitch again. He turned, muttering a good bye, and left the house, hoping lust wouldn't get the best of the silverette.

Riku turned away from the door and made his way over to the opposite side of the bed Sora was currently residing. He sat down and, with gentle care, picked up the bag of ice and moved it to the side, and wrapped the injured ankle in the towel under the foot.

"Hey Riku, what are you doing?" The way Sora's personality had changed into someone younger, more innocent, made Riku wonder if this would be the real Sora if the brunette hadn't been introduced into a life of prostitution by force. The thought almost angered Riku and made him wish he could turn back time and stop the murderer from killing Sora's and Roxas' parents.

Silver hair fluttered as Riku shook his head, dispelling the thoughts from his mind. Riku turned back to face Sora and felt his heart stop. The boy was just so adorable wearing his clothes, and his sapphire eyes shining, and head tilted with slight curiosity. Sora sat looking confused, wondering why Riku wasn't answering back. The brunette was about to voice his question again when it seemed that Riku had come back down to earth.

"Oh, sorry. My mother always told me that whenever you're dealing with swelling, ice the injury for twenty minutes, then take the ice off for twenty minutes, replace the ice again for twenty minutes and so on and so forth. It's just a wives tale but it helps." Sora smiled again and Riku couldn't help but smile back. It had been years since he last found and had something to smile about.

"Do you know any more of these, wives tales?" Sora asked with curiosity. He remembered his father telling him but he barely remembered any of them.

"Sure, maybe two others. One of my favorites is 'red at night, sailor's delight. Red in the morning, sailor's take warning.' It basically means that when a night is red, beautiful weather is to be expected. But when there is red in the morning, it signals that a storm is coming so all of the sailors on sea have to prepare."

Sora could tell that Riku felt somewhat passionate about the tales because the silverette had a small, albeit sad, smile on his face. Maybe someone dear to the silverette had taught him these? Sora thought, and at the same time, urged Riku to tell the other tale.

"The other tale I know about helps predict when snow is coming." Sora brightened. He loved the snow. Everything that he loved had to do with snow; winter, hot chocolate, and the fact less customers come by because it was always too cold out. "You know how on some nights in the winter, you see a white ring around the moon?" Sora nodded his head enthusiastically and Riku ruffled the boy's hair, loving how adorable the boy was. "Well, supposedly, whenever you see the white ring, it means snow is coming."

Sapphire eyes grew in size as the hyper brunette tried jumping off of the bed before remembering that his ankle was sprained so he couldn't walk. The young boy pouted and the temptation to kiss the rose lips was almost too much for Riku but he knew he had to control himself. He didn't even know if the boy was still a virgin or not. That thought made him somewhat upset, it was almost inevitable to be in the brunette's line of work and still be a virgin.

His thoughts were interrupted when Cloud poked his head back in the room, supporting a giant tray of breakfast foods for the boys. There were banana pancakes and a glass of orange juice for Riku and chocolate chip pancakes with a glass of milk for Sora. When Sora asked how Cloud knew his favorite, said blonde blushed and said Leon had told him.

"Oh. Well, thank you Cloud, it smells delicious." Sora lowered his head, taking the fork in hand and cut a piece of the pancake and put in his mouth. Cloud seemed jittery like he was waiting for a reaction from the brunette. A few seconds passed and a loud moaning mewl-like sound came from the brunette. Aqua eyes widened as Riku felt his pants tighten. He didn't know what that noise was, but _**damn**_ was it **sexy**. He turned to face the brunette and felt his pants tighten even more.

Sora continued making the noises, with his eyes closed, sporting a face made for ecstasy, with syrup on the side of his lips. Riku subconsciously licked his lips, wondering if the brunette's lips tasted like chocolate, syrup, and pancakes. Riku thought about going over there and tasting for himself but he didn't feel like moving.

Riku looked back to Cloud but the blonde was staring down Riku, smirking as if knowing what predicament the silverette was in. Aqua eyes widened and Cloud smirked and began laughing. Sora opened his eyes to find what was so funny, but couldn't see anything so he took a drink of his milk to thank Cloud for the orgasmic pancakes. Cloud blushed again and left the room, but not without shooting Riku a mischievous grin.

The boys made small chit chat about everything and nothing as they finished their breakfast. When they were done, Riku set the trays outside the door so Cloud knew to pick them up when and if he came by the room again. Riku was going back to his chair when Sora called out to him.

"Yes, Sora?" Riku faced the brunette completely, wondering what it was the young boy wanted. Sora looked away at first but then lifted his head to look at Riku, sapphire eyes curious and cheeks red with an adorable blush.

"W-well, I was w-wondering i-if you wanted to s-sit with me?" The silverette wanted to glomp the brunette, the kid really was adorable. Riku nodded and walked back over to the bed. Before he forgot, he replaced the ice bag from earlier on Sora's ankle, but not before catching a glimpse of the sprain.

The silverette could have sworn that the swelling just keeps getting bigger and bigger and the bruise was getting darker and darker. Maybe this wasn't just your normal sprain. What if this was worse? Would that mean that Sora would have to stay longer? Riku mentally shouted for joy for the last option; he would love it if Sora could stay longer and not have to go back to that awful place. But then, Riku remembered Roxas and Sora saying that no matter what, he couldn't leave his brother by himself, not again.

Riku reached out and lightly traced over the swelling and over the bruises, adding pressure slightly to certain areas. Every time his fingers would pass over a sensitive spot, Sora would flinch, which helped the silverette figure out how bad the sprain was. Once the older boy had a general idea, his fingers lightly began to massage the foot surrounding the sprain, careful as to not twist or turn the foot.

What Riku didn't know was that Sora's legs and feet were sensitive to people touching them. So, that meant every time the silverette's fingers would glide lightly over the arch of his foot, he would have to force himself to not kick the older boy in the face. The arch of his foot was one of the most ticklish parts of his body, as well as his hips, but he wasn't planning on telling Riku that.

The silverette would feel the younger boy tense up every time he ran the back of his nails, lightly, across his foot, and wondered mentally if the boy was ticklish. He ran his nails over the arch again, and when he felt the boy shiver, he knew that maybe massaging an injured, ticklish foot wouldn't be a good idea.

Not wanting to get kicked in the face, Riku decided to run his fingers slightly higher, but still light touches. Sora shivered, realizing that the silverette did not understand that both of his legs, from the hip down, were extremely sensitive. So, whenever Riku would run his fingers around his calf and massage the lower part of the leg, the younger boy would mewl because it felt so good.

Sora was in shock, he wasn't used to someone being gentle with him, not like this. To feel the silverette's touches made him feel like someone could actually care for him, as a person, and not a thing, or a toy. As Sora thought about this, he felt tears prick at his eyes again. He tried holding them back but the young brunette could not stop the first one from breaking through, carving a path for the rest of the tears.

Aqua eyes snuck a glance up at Sora's face and he felt his heart clench when he saw the tears running down the brunette's face. He climbed up the brunette's form and held Sora's face in his hands. The younger boy flinched and curled himself onto a half ball, facing away from the silverette.

"What's wrong Sora, is it something I did?" Worried and slightly confused, Riku gently turned Sora back to face him, but Sora kept his eyes closed. "Why won't you look at me?" Sora heard the hurt in the silverette's tone and slowly opened his eyes. Riku inwardly gasped when he saw the pain, hurt, and misery in the sapphire eyes. Before Riku could ask, the younger boy had latched himself to Riku's torso, arms locked in a vice-like grip. The silverette situated the two so they were comfortable, making sure Sora's ankle had not moved or twisted, and hugged the smaller boy to his chest. He felt a major deja-vu, but this time, it was around 2 o'clock and he could see the tears instead of feeling them.

After a while, Sora lifted his head from Riku's chest and tried to sit up in a sitting position. With some help, the younger boy was able to tuck his right foot under his injured leg, prop up some pillows, and sit comfortably. He took one look at the silverette and cringed inwardly at the slight hurt laced in the aqua eyes. The brunette knew he had to explain. Sora sighed, knowing now would be better than later.

"It wasn't you, Riku. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the wrong one, the dirty one. Before you try to go and correct me, listen, please, to what I have to say. For two years, I have let hundreds and thousands of men touch me; use me. And most of them, I have touched them back. Trust me when i say I hated every minute of it. I hate myself even more for letting it go on this long.

Sometimes I wonder why I haven't run away yet. But then, I remember that if I did, it wouldn't be just me I have to worry about, but Roxas too. Aerith promised food, shelter, and the closest thing to a home. Roxas is fine here, he has friends and he's going to school. I ask myself, how can I be so inconsiderate to Roxas' happiness with my selfishness of wanting to run away.

Then, I will remember my parents and I start to wonder, what would they think of me if they knew about the way we lived. Would they understand, or would they shun me for being the 'whore son'. I wonder if they know that I've had countless men, night after night, use my body for their own selfish desires. Would it make any difference if they knew that I'm working as much as I can, and as hard as I can, to keep Roxas out of this mess. He doesn't deserve to have his innocence stolen from him."

Sapphire eyes looked away in shame and fear. Now that Riku knew his entire life, the younger boy couldn't help but expect the worst. Minutes passed and neither had passed, Riku remained nonchalant and Sora tried curling himself, more and more, into a ball without further hurting his ankle. At the moment, Sora wanted nothing more than to jump off of the bed and race back to Aerith's hell of a home; any place was fine so he wouldn't see the potential loathing in the aqua eyes.

It seemed like hours when aqua eyes flicked over to sapphire, looking at the boy trying to hide himself away. Riku felt his heart shatter more at the fear the boy emanated.

"Oh Sora," A silent murmur was breathed out before Riku turned and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. Sora stiffened and flinched at first, expecting to be beaten, but he relaxed when he felt the silverette nuzzle into his stomach, murmuring comforting words over and over. The brunette wanted to cry in joy and laugh for worrying so much. He decided that he has cried way too much in the past 12 hours so Sora laughed.

Riku looked up, confused why the smaller boy was laughing. The silverette was nearly in tears; mostly for sympathy for Sora from hearing his story. And now that said boy was laughing and smiling, he wounded if the younger boy was feeling alright. The silverette raised his head and looked into sapphire eyes squinting from laughing; his own laced with concern. When Sora noticed the concern, his laughing stopped, and had his full attention on the silverette.

"Why are you laughing? Shouldn't you be, at least, I don't know, somewhat upset? How is it possible for anyone to be laughing after telling a story like that!" The concern turned to slight enrage and Sora smiled sweetly, not caring about the glare he was getting.

"I'm laughing because I thought you would hate me after I told you my story. I seriously thought that you would beat me and make me leave or-" The brunette's sentence was stopped short when the silverette placed his lips on Sora's sweetly. Sora felt his eyes widen but when he realized it was just a kiss, he tilted his head back and responded.

The silverette was the first person, besides Axel, to show Sora kindness but Axel had to to make work easier. But Riku wasn't forced to show any kindness, he wasn't forced to do anything for the brunette. The way Riku listened and actually heard what Sora was saying, the way Riku showed so much concern for him when he sprained his ankle, it all made Sora's heart flutter around like a hummingbird on crack.

Before either of them could get carried away, a loud crash resounded through the hallway. Reluctantly, Riku pulled away to figure out what was happening. The silverette smirked when he heard Sora whimper from the loss of contact and he opened the door. The sound came from the kitchen so Riku quietly walked down the stairs and peaked his head around the corner. What he saw...well, let's just say, he didn't really need to see what was going on.

Cloud was currently being hoisted up on the counter top with his legs wrapped tightly around Sephiroth's back. Both were somewhat naked, missing shirts and pants pulled down to their knees and ankles. But what scarred Riku more was that Cloud was moaning like a girl, digging his nails into Sephiroth's back as the older silverette continuously pounded into Cloud. Aqua eyes turned away quickly, not wanting to see his older brother and lover going at it.

On the floor, next to the counter, was an expensive, broken, Poland pottery plate. Riku merely shrugged when he noticed it was broken. It was part of a 15 piece set so they still had 14 left, which wasn't really a problem. His eyes reverted back to the couple in front of him when he heard a noise akin to an almost scream.

The scream came from the blonde because Sephiroth was gripping Cloud's hips so tightly that the silverette's nails pierced skin. Small rivulets of blood slowly dripped from the puncture holes and Riku almost gagged at the sadistic grin on his brother's face. He also noticed that Cloud's face was twisted in slight pain. It really made the younger silverette wonder why Cloud hasn't left his brother yet. Riku knew that his brother was sort of emotionless, just like he knew that Sephiroth only appreciated Cloud for his body. Riku knew his brother was a jerk, he grew up with Sephiroth.

Aqua eyes rolled and Riku walked back up the stairs. He might be oblivious when it came to people's feelings toward him, but he can read other peoples toward another person clear as day. He knew for a fact that Leon had feelings for the blonde just like he knew that Cloud had the same feelings for the shaggy brunette. The younger silverette had been tempted, on many occasions, to lock the two together in a bedroom for two weeks just to see the result.

It wasn't that Sephiroth was a bad person, but Riku believed that his brother didn't understand that other people were more sensitive than he was. Being apart of a gang family for all of his life, Sephiroth had turned slightly cruel and somewhat enjoyed seeing his enemies cower in fear from him. Their fear empowered him and Riku was sure that 94% of Cloud's moans were fake to mask the obvious pain every time the two older men got together. He sighed as he opened the door to his room, Leon and Cloud really needed to get together, and soon.

Riku smiled as he saw the brunette sitting and waiting for him on his bed. The younger boy smiled and asked curiously, who it was. As if on cue, a loud moan drifted throughout the house followed by an outburst which sounded like 'seph.' Sapphire eyes widened with realization and an adorable blush formed on Sora's cheeks and Riku walked over to the bed. When he went to check the swollen ankle, a small hand tugged on his wrist. Slightly confused, Riku looked up to Sora and the brunette smiled sweetly down at him.

"Riku, I really appreciate everything you have done for me." A small blush flushed his cheeks, making him seem even more adorable, if that was even possible. "I wish there was some way I could repay you." Sapphire eyes shined, almost pleading to Riku. The boy looked so adorable and vulnerable, it was difficult to say no. But no matter how cute the young boy was, Riku didn't want Sora to believe that the brunette had to repay someone every time they did something nice for him.

"Don't worry about it Sora, I really don't mind taking care of you." Riku found himself smiling slightly at Sora and the younger boy seemed slightly grateful for this response and he fell back on the pillows behind him. The older silverette turned his attention back to the sprain and he pulled away the towel and bag of ice. The red skin, from the ice, surrounding the sprain helped the purple, black, and blue bruise stand out. The older boy winced, knowing that if Sora moved it at all, in any direction, it would send a searing pain shooting up his leg.

Very carefully, the silverette wrapped the ankle in the towel again and picked up the bag of ice. Riku raised his head and kissed Sora sweetly again before standing up straight again. He walked over the door and turned around to face the brunette on the bed.

"I'm going to get some food and a new bag of ice. Is there anything in particular you would like? And before you say, 'whatever I make,' I am making whatever you would like. You name it, and I'll cook i for you." Stunned and overwhelmed at the silverette's kindness, Sora thought for a while trying to find his words.

Faintly, almost like a whisper, Riku heard the brunette ask for macaroni and cheese with hotdogs. Said silverette smiled inwardly, the boy was so innocent, so pure, it was strange how a person, a child, could have his type of background, and yet eyes shine with innocence and curiosity of the world around him. "How would you like your hotdogs?" Riku asked and saw the slightly bittersweet smile adorn the brunette's face.

"When my mom used to make it, she would cut up the hot dogs in slices and add them into the macaroni and cheese after you drained the noodles." Aqua eyes looked at the younger boy and smiled inwardly. If macaroni and cheese with sliced hot dogs is what Sora asked for, then macaroni and cheese with sliced hot dogs is what he will get, even if the silverette hadn't heard of the two together like that.

"Alright, sounds like an interesting combination, I have not tried that yet. Is there anything you would like to drink?"

"Just a glass of milk please." Riku nodded and opened the door. Just as he was about to leave, he heard Sora thank him again in that adorable meek voice. The silverette looked back at the boy one last time before heading back down the stairs. He was glad that Cloud and Sephiroth were no where to be found and that they, meaning Cloud, had cleaned up the broken plate. Riku made the late lunch as fast as he could, wanting to spend as much time as possible with the brunette before Sora had to go back to Aerith. The silverette shivered and stopped his train of thought as he finished slicing the hotdogs, adding them to the drained noodles.

As he was pouring the drinks, Riku was thinking about what he wanted to do with the brunette as Sora remained bedridden. Obviously, there were things he couldn't do, but they could talk. He nodded as he placed the bowls and cups on the tray and walked up the stairs. The two boys would try to learn as much as they could about the other.

And that is exactly what they did. Sora learned that Riku's favorite color was sapphire blue, vanilla was his favorite flavor, and he was a closet romantic. Riku learned that Sora's favorite color was aquamarine, chocolate was his favorite flavor, and he wanted to be an astronomer when he grew up. Riku had a life outside of his gang just like Sora had a life outside of his work.

After a few questions had started to repeat, Riku thought it was time to tell his story to Sora. It was only fair right? By the time Riku was finished, the sun had set and it was 9:50. Sora let out a cute yawn as Riku pulled up the covers. They knew they totally vegged out today, not doing anything requiring major moving, but neither of them had a problem with it. Riku was glad that the brunette didn't have a problem with his gang. In fact, Sora thought it was cool how the silverette was so laid back about it.

The two boys fell asleep in each other's arms, and that's how Leon found them. He had come back after all day of talking and arguing with Aerith. Eventually, she agreed to let Sora stay until he felt better, but she made Leon promise for the younger brunette that Sora would work overtime to make up for all of the shifts he missed.

Leon turned away from the door and decided against waking them up to tell them the news. In truth, the shaggy brunette was glad that Sora was able to find someone who wouldn't hurt him. But, he also feared for what would happen if Aerith found out that Sora had had his heart stolen away by a silver-haired knight.

He kept his thoughts to himself as he passed by Cloud and Sephiroth's room to get to his temporary room given by Cloud. He was supposed to only have the room until Sora got better, but he remembered the blonde telling him to stay over whenever he felt like it.

His lips twitched again as he closed his door behind him, stripped down to his boxers, and got in bed. Leon's eyes closed and one last thought crossed his mind. What if everything were to go perfectly and Sora and Riku became a couple just like Cloud and him? What would happen after, and most importantly, what could he do to make both things happen as quickly as possible?

Well, if anything, I did say this was going to be long! This was a pain in the arse to write! Ugh! And now it is done! No matter how many times I read it, the pancake part makes me smile soo much X3. I hope you all liked it, sorry the SephiCloud lemon was short, but I'm saving it all for the SoRiku lemon for next chapter X3 I plan on updating again sometime next week, if not earlier. I would have a better guess but my work schedule is very random so it depends when I work and if I have homework or not. But then again, my work keeps hiring more and more people so my hours keep going down. Oh well, more time to write ne? Hope to update soon!

-_Scarlet Rose_


	5. The Love

Hello again, I'm so terribly sorry for this late update. I promised I would update, was it two weeks ago? Yikes, sorry about that. What happened was that I was half-way to finishing before I realized this chapter was supposed to be all SoRiku -_-' so! That meant I had to start over and I had the hardest time trying to start this chapter off. This chapter does not have a lemon, I apologize, but I feel that if there was a SoRiku lemon, their relationship would be going too fast after only knowing each other for only 3 days. So in the end, I have given you sweet, tooth-rotting, fluffiness. I hope you enjoy and I apologize once again for being late.

I would like to thank my reviewers for sticking with the story. Your reviews make me smile and fuel my motivation to write. And now, on with the story and it's adorable fluffiness!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I do own a giant box of pocky and the heart of my beloved X3 *insert huge smile and teenage love-sick giggle and snaps back to focus* sorry about that...she distracts me way too much, but I never said that was a bad thing XD

_**Italics mean either a dream or a thought.**_

Last time:

What if everything was to go perfect and Sora and Riku became a couple just like Cloud and him? What would happen after? And most importantly, what could he do to make both things happen as quickly as possible?

_It was the same dream it had always been. The house still looked as innocent as ever, but the dark aura spoke differently. This house was hiding something; you could just tell by the way no one wanted to go near it. Even when the people driving in their cars saw the mansion-like home, would turn their car around and go down a different road. The young boy on the second floor, sleeping in his bed, was oblivious to the dark aura and continued to sleep, that is until two gun-shouts resounded through the halls. _

_Curious and slightly scared, the young silverette climbed out of bed and tip-toed to his parents room. No matter how many times he had walked down this hallway, be it in his dreams or in consciousness, the nightmare that lay behind the white door was always the same._

_His footsteps, silent, as he continued walking towards the door to his parent's bedroom. He had done this so many times in his dreams that the movements had become involuntary and memorized. Just like always, he paused right outside the door, and, noticing for the first time that it was slightly ajar, peered in. And just like many times before, he watched as the familiar, yet mysterious, shadow figure climbed out if his parent's window, a strip of silver metal flashed a reflection of moonlight in the aqua eyes. _

_The boy crouched back slightly, waiting until the figure would be completely gone, before rushing in the room. He quickly made his way over to the bed, and felt his eyes widen and throat clench in a blood-curling scream. Usually, this was the part where the young boy would first see his dead parents on the bed and his older brother would come in and take care of everything. But this dream, for once in the past years, was different; oh how the young silverette disliked change. Unmoving and covered in a dark substance, a familiar brunette lay on the bed._

_The silverette felt his knees buckle and aqua eyes water at the sight of his beautiful angel on the bed. The angel's skin was pale and the spark of life was gone from the slightly opened sapphire eyes. The silverette let out a strangled whimper as he climbed onto the bed; he was careful not to jostle and shake the bed too much. Very gently, he cradled the head of his beloved in his lap, ran his hand through the soft cinnamon locks and let the tears fall. _

'Maybe,'_ he thought, _'maybe if I cry enough, like in those Disney movies, I can bring him back to life.'

"Riku? Riku, wake up please!" The voices were accompanied by a constant yet gentle shaking. Wait a minute...that voice! I woke up with a start, startling the boy next to me. I grasped his face in-between my hands and kissed him. I wasn't a sweet kiss as much as it was one of reassurance and to ease my thoughts. It was Sora, my beautiful angel, and he was very much alive and probably confused...oops.

I reluctantly pulled back and looked at him, hoping for some kind of reaction. I wanted to laugh when I saw the adorable blush on his cheeks but the confusion in his beautiful, sapphire eyes stopped me. I opened my mouth to explain when a small, tanned hand reached up and wiped away tears from my cheeks. I was crying? When was I...oh right, the dream. I looked away when the pictures came back. I decided then that red was not a good color on him, especially a dark red.

"You were crying and whimpering. Riku, what happened? And I don't mean just the dream." I looked back at him, he knew? I thought I could hold back my emotions and hide my past better than that. Sora's head was tilted in an adorable, yet slight tilt and his eyes showed curiosity, concern, and something else I couldn't depict because it was gone quickly in a flash. I debated telling the truth or not, but then why should I hide something from him when he has told me so much?

"While everyone was asleep, a spy came in and shot both of my parents and I watched him escape. I stayed and hid behind the damn door while he jumped out of their window and got away with it. That dream I had reoccurs at least once every week, sometimes every two weeks. But this time, it...changed" I took a pause and took a small glance at him. Sora's eyebrows were furrowed slightly, showing that he was listening intently. My lips twitched in a small grin but it quickly went away and he spoke up.

"Changed? How?"

"Well usually I always see my parents, but this time, I, I saw... I saw you." Sapphire eyes widened slightly and Sora lifted his other hand to thread his fingers in my hair and tug my face closer as he closed the gap between our mouths. His lips were pressed gently against mine, softly caressing as I sat in shock for only a moment before responding with the same amount of care and gentleness.

Noticing that he was sitting slightly twisted due to his still injured ankle, very gently, I pushed him back until he was lying comfortably on the bed and I was lying on top with my elbows and knees bracing me so I wasn't crushing him. Sora seemed to freeze for a second, but then slowly moved his legs apart so I could lie comfortably in between. The kiss remained to be tender and sweet as he tilted his head to deepen it slightly. I was waiting for him to make the first move; it was all up to Sora if he wanted to take this further or not.

I felt his lips part very hesitantly and he poked his tongue out, pressing it against my lips and I swear I felt my pants tighten slightly. He was so adorable, how could I possibly resist anything he asked of me? Right as I was going to open my lips to grant him entrance, there was a knocking on our door. I growled as I reluctantly pulled away, the flushed look on his face and the slightly swollen lips was almost worth answering the door, almost. Remembering that I actually slept with a shirt on this time, I answered the door and was met with, again, a slightly annoyed Leon. Was there any other emotion anyone ever saw on the older brunette's face?

"Yes, Leon?" There was no glaring; of course I was upset the shaggy brunette had interrupted my Sora time, but I knew that Leon wouldn't have knocked on my door if there wasn't something important going on.

"Aerith is on her way over. She wants to see the injury for herself and will decide if Sora needs to go back with her or if she should let him stay until it gets better. Knowing her, she won't have to think twice before forcing him to come back. She will be here within the next two hours. I suggest you both get ready and make the time last. Cloud and I are leaving to get a few things; we should be back by the time she gets here. Don't do anything stupid that you might regret." And with that Leon walked away, leaving me wide-eyed and slightly terrified Sora, with a small hint of a blush dusting his cheeks.

I took a few seconds to digest what Leon had just told me before turning around, with a small grin dancing upon my lips. Before Sora could ask why the hell I was smiling, I explained.

"It's a good thing I know how to fake an injury and make it look worse than it actually is huh?" Sora tilted his head in that adorable way, showing he was confused but then a look of realization flashed on his face and he sported a giant smile and I couldn't help myself from smiling slightly too. I held up my hand, first finger rose, signaling that I would be back in a moment. I rushed to the bathroom, easily finding my make-up kit.

Don't look at me like that, I know it's incredibly girly but it has come in handy whenever I wasn't 'feeling well' and needed a day off from school. It worked both on my parents and Sephiroth; they never figured out that my 'flushed face' from being 'sick' was just a little blush. Heh, they were and are oblivious to most things.

I walked back to the room to find that Sora was sitting on the end of my bed, testing how much pressure he could put on his ankle. I set the bag down on the bed and walked around so I was kneeling in front of him. He didn't seem all that shocked to see me but he looked slightly determined to at least stand up. For most sprained ankles, three days was the amount it took for it to heal enough to at least limp everywhere. I offered my arms and he took them graciously, looking at me with an emotion shining in his sapphire eyes; was that love or was I seeing things?

I stood up slowly, keeping a firm grip on his arms as he stood up too. I kept holding on as he grasped my arms tightly, lowering his ankle on the floor. He was able to set it down and push a little before wincing and pulling his foot up again. I frowned and helped him sit back down on the bed. Usually you can put more pressure on the ankle on the second day than just that. I looked down at his ankle and winced, the bruise very noticeable and very nasty; it barely needed any touch up, if any, at all. If Aerith still wanted to take Sora back, she would be insane and I would do all that I can to keep my angel in my sight and safe from harm, at least for now.

Sora looked up at me and scooted over so I could sit down next to him on the bed. I smiled gently, as I reached up to ruffle his hair when I realized I couldn't; literally. I tried gently tugging my hand out of his hair when his hands grasped mine and pulled, freeing my hand from...his hair...what was in that giant head of spikiness? Sora looked down sheepishly, mumbling something I couldn't hear. I placed my other hand under his chin and lifted gently so I could hear him better. He was sporting a sight blush as he repeated himself.

"The gel in my hair, I haven't taken a shower in over 24 hours, which is longer than it's supposed to stay in for. If I don't wash it out, the gel gets really hard and it's difficult washing out" So his hair hadn't turn into a deathtrap, just in need of a washing. Ok, I could do that, I love playing with hair and it was somewhat easy; plus it might be fun. I shrugged my shoulders, got off the bed, turned, and picked him up bridal style. Sora let out a not-so-manly squeak and wrapped his arms tightly around my neck and I frowned, there was no way that being this light was healthy.

"R, Riku, what are you doing?" He asked and I carried him down the stairs to the kitchen and glanced at the clock. It had only been 35 minutes since Leon left so we were doing alright on time. I pulled out a chair and set it backwards, the back of the chair resting against the sink and sat him down on it.

"I'm going to wash your hair and hopefully get that gunk out of it." I noticed he was a little short and didn't quite reach the sink so I went to grab a few phone books, a towel, a shampoo, and conditioner bottle. Sora saw the books and stood on one foot as I placed them on his seat and he sat back down; an adorable blush reaching his cheeks from being too short. I smiled softly, bent down, and gently kissing his forehead before placing the towel behind his neck on the counter and turned on the water.

"You really don't have to do this..." Sora mumbled out and I smiled fondly. I didn't have to bend down much and I looked into his sapphire eyes straight on and kissed his nose.

"It's not that I have to, but I simply want to." Sora blushed as I tested the water. Feeling that it was warm enough, I gently tilted his head back and removed the nozzle. I made sure to soak his hair, getting out most of the gel before using the shampoo. I opened the bottle and Sora pulled my hand down to smell the shampoo.

"Is that coconut?" I glanced away from his slightly teasing look. Yes, I knew it was a fruity smell, and now I bet he thinks I'm super girly. First the make-up kit and now the fruity shampoo. Next thing you know, he's going to find out about my-

"Is that a nail polish kit?" Crap. I followed his gaze and shrunk back in slight horror. I had forgotten that the last time I had used it, I left it on the baker's rack next to the pantry. I would have face-palmed if it weren't for the fact that my hands were covered in fruity shampoo and lodged in his crazy gelled hair. Sora lifted his gaze as much as he could without moving his head to try to give me an incredulous look. I could feel a small blush dust across my face and I looked back to my hands, well my arms, to seem like I was concentrating on what I was doing.

Silence fell in the kitchen and I realized that he was still waiting for an answer. I let out an audible sigh and said good bye to my ever-shrinking dignity and pride.

"I like how the base and top coat make my nails look nice and-" Sora silenced me with a slight snort. I tugged my hands a little harder through his hair and he mumbled an apology. At least he couldn't see my face right now because I knew my face looked on fire.

"Riku, you are the fruitiest fruit I have ever met. Are you some girl in disguise or something?" Sora yelped as I tugged again, none to gently either. I was not a fruit, and certainly not a girl. I seriously blame my mom for all of this.

"When my parents found out that I was gay, they didn't have that much of a problem accepting me. They always knew that Sephiroth would be next to take over the gang so they didn't have to worry about me marrying a daughter of another gang to bring two gangs together. My mom took advantage of my preference in every way possible. She accepted my choice so easily; it was like I went from being her youngest son to her only daughter." I shuddered, that was not a fun time, but I had never been that close to my mother before I told them.

I continued working my way through Sora's hair, washing with the shampoo and conditioner and rinsing over and over again until I was able to run my fingers easily through his hair without any problems. I decided one more rinse and he would be done. I snuck a peak at his face when I was shampooing his hair and noticed that when I began to lightly massage his scalp, he slightly shuddered and silently purred. So, he liked having his head rubbed? Good, because I loved playing with his hair. I rinsed the shampoo, added some conditioner, and continued massaging his head as I finished the story.

"I was slightly scared at first, wondering why she was telling me about dressing up, looking my best, and make-up. I told her that, even though I was gay, I wasn't a girl and her new best friend. And that's when she told me, 'Oh Riki-kins, I think we both know you wouldn't be the male in any relationship, you're simply too girly." I told him the story in hopes he would laugh. I loved his smile and I would gladly sacrifice anything in my power to keep him happy. I think, I think I love him. I think I, no, I know I'm in love with my beautiful, brunette, sapphire-eyed angel.

Silence filled the kitchen yet again, but it was short lived. My angel snorted, followed by a chuckle, followed shortly by a huge laugh attack. I had to retract my hands quickly as he snapped his head forward and continued laughing. I closed my eyes, counted to ten and repeatedly reminded myself that this was a good thing; he was laughing and smiling. I heard a thud and a small 'ow' and opened my eyes quickly to find that Sora had fallen off the chair from laughing so hard. Luckily, he landed on his side with his non-injured ankle.

Rolling my eyes and resisting the urge to chuckle myself, I helped Sora get up and set him back on the books on the seat. I looked at his face and gasped inwardly at the beauty of his smile. His cheeks were slightly dimpled and his sapphire eyes were crinkled and I couldn't resist kissing him. Sora looked so adorable and innocent, I really do love him and I'm beginning to think he might return my feelings; what with the way he was responding to the kiss. His head was tilted, and he made an adorable mewl when I began to lightly nibble on his bottom lip.

Sensing the need for air, I pulled away reluctantly and opened my eyes slowly to look at him. Sora's eyes were half-lidded, his lips were slightly swollen, and as soon as he had enough air, his hands pulled my face back down and he took over the kiss. I felt my eyes widen, I was shocked but I saw the look in his eyes and I understood that he was ready for more. Sora poked his tongue out again and I wanted to make sure this time, we would not be interrupted. I reluctantly pulled away, smirking when i heard his small whine of protest.

"Ri-ku?" Sora was panting and his hands were trying to pull me in again. Of that wasn't a sign that he was ready to move further, I don't know what was. I snuck a glance at the clock again, remembering what Leon had said, and frowned slightly. It had now been an hour and thirty minutes since Leon had left. The last thing I wanted to do was rush anything but I didn't want my beautiful angel mad at me. Thinking about my possible options, I smiled down at Sora and found the perfect solution. I wanted to please him, but not so much as going too far, not yet.

"Let's go upstairs ok?" Sora nodded, he seemed to have come back to Earth slightly as he wrapped his arms around my neck and I carried him to my room bridal style again. There were a few times where I stumbled or almost fell down the stairs because of his teasing. Sora would kiss my neck and either blow cold air on it or nibble on my ear. Both were my weak spots and he was seriously testing my control. Every time he would make me stumble or looses balance, he would giggle cutely and it was driving me mad with lust.

By the time we made it back to the room, I had to fight against the nearly uncontrollable urge to throw Sora on the bed and take him right then and there. I walked over to the bed and laid him down; making sure his ankle was ok, and climbed quickly on top of him. He smiled as I raised one hand to caress his cheek and thread my fingers through his slowly drying hair. It's a good thing I was able to rinse out all of the conditioner before he fell out of the chair.

"Now Sora, before we continue, I want to tell you something. This time, I'm giving you control. We will only go as far as you want us to and I won't do anything unless you tell me to. If you want me to stop, I will stop. If you want me to advance, then tell m exactly what you would like me to do. Is that alright?" I gazed deep into his sapphire eyes, showing him that I meant everything I was saying. In Sora's eyes, I saw surprise, adoration, and, was that love? Or was it lust? I couldn't tell but in was really hoping for the former.

"Riku, are, are you serious?" I nodded my head, laced our hands together, lifted his hand and kissed the back of it, never taking my eyes off of him. I saw tears start to brim his sapphire eyes and I kissed his cheeks as they poured over.

"I love you Sora and I don't want to jeopardize your trust for me by me forcing you to do something you don't want to do." I brought up my other hand and threaded my fingers through his hear, lightly massaging his scalp like before. Sora mewled and arched his neck slightly, giving me more access to keep massaging his neck. When he began to shudder non-stop and continued making the low mewl sound, I realized I had to stop before two very hard problems were to arise and make things slightly awkward.

Reluctantly, I pulled my hand away, smiling fondly when he huffed in annoyance. Sora looked at me with slightly squinted eyes, clearly annoyed.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I knew exactly what he was talking about but meh, I love his pout when he is annoyed.

"Doing what, my darling?" Ah hah, that got a nice blush from him and his pout increased. Sora was just so adorable and cute and sweet, I'm seriously debating on thanking Aerith for taking him in or murdering her for putting my beloved angel through hell. If Aerith had never picked Sora and Roxas up on the side of the road, we would never meet and I would never feel as complete as i do right now, with him in my arms and returning my love. Although he hasn't said it yet, I can tell from the look in his eyes and the fact that he has yet to push me off; I can tell that isn't going to happen any time soon.

"You keep stopping. Whenever things start getting good, you keep stopping. Why do you keep stopping?" With another annoyed huff, Sora glared up at me; it was like a declawed kitten trying to act tough. It didn't work out so well, and it was more adorable than anything. I kissed his pouty lips and pulled back before he could respond; resulting in, yet another, groan of annoyance.

"Because if I don't stop, there is a good chance I wouldn't be able to stop myself from really hurting you and that is the last thing that I could ever want." I could feel the playful smirk leave my face as I turned completely serious. My gaze poured deeply into Sora's eyes and I continued when he realized that I wasn't playing anymore.

"I love you Sora and I don't want you to think of your time with me is just the same as someone else, just a different person. I am telling you that I am willing to sacrifice everything that I have, all that I am, just to keep you happy, and just to see you smile. You deserve to be happy, to be free, without anyone forcing you to do anything you don't want to do." I was talking without the utmost sincerity, hoping that Sora understood that this was my love confession to him and that he wouldn't reject me for falling for him so soon.

"I know it's only been three days but I have never felt as close to anyone else before. I've never had anyone sleep in my arms before, hell I've never kissed someone else with as much feeling nor the same way I have kissed you. Before I met you, I felt that my only purpose in my life was to take over the gang from Sephiroth when he gives it away but now I see that my purpose is to save you, to keep you safe from any possible danger. I know I'm two years late, but I swear to you, that I will try with every thing I have, to get you out of that house, to get you away from Aerith and those people, both you and Roxas. I swear to you on both of my parent's grave that I, Riku Renvoule, will save and free you, Sora Kayaki, and your brother, Roxas Kayaki, and I will offer my home to you."

Before I could continue on any further, Sora had forced my head down to meet him in a forceful, yet passionate kiss. After the third time of him nibbling on my lower lip and not accepting the entrance, I realized Sora wanted me to take over. Eagerly. Yet cautiously, I tugged on his lower lip, massaging it lightly with my tongue and teeth and accepted his parted lips as entrance and I began mapping out his mouth. He tasted sweet, like fruit, yet smooth like vanilla. I decided I loved the taste and I found that I was addicted to more of it.

Knowing my limitations and the slight time limit, I knew that this could only be a make-out session but I didn't care in the least bit. Sora seemed to understand our situation and he calmed down slightly and kept his hands in my hair, making sure that I wasn't going to randomly stop again. It seems like he understood when I said that I wanted him in complete control this time, and that was a good thing.

As long as I had Sora in my arms, I knew he would be safe, but I wouldn't be able to watch him when he was with Aerith and the thought upset me greatly. If I was going to break Sora and Roxas out of Toyland, I was going to need back-up, serious back-up. I guess it was a good thing that my older brother was the leader of a very powerful gang then because that sort of made me the younger brother to all of the other members. They all watched out for me, kept me safe, and if I ever had a problem, they would all risk their necks to keep me safe.

As air became an essential, we parted simultaneously and when we opened our eyes, we were both smiling like love-sick fools. I leaned down and gave him an Eskimo kiss, rubbing our noses together in a loving manner before falling down beside him and gathered him in my arms. I dinky care if Aerith herself waked through my bedroom door. There is nothing that could possibly make me get up from my spot.

But of course, the peace and quiet in my house lasts only so long. Only a few minutes after having laid down, the front door opened, signaling Cloud and Leon had returned from their small shopping trip. Thudding footsteps climbed the stairs and the person didn't even have to knock when I called out, saying that the door was open. I knew it was Leon standing there in my doorway, even if I was facing the opposite direction; Cloud doesn't wear heavy combat, biker boots like Leon does.

"I don't know how it's possible for you two to be so lucky but before Aerith could leave the house, she had a last-minute visit from a client and apparently, he wanted to file a complaint against one of her workers. I stopped by the house and she told me that she would be over here first thing tomorrow morning to check up on Sora. Enjoy it Sora, this may be your last night here, safe. That is all for now, I will come back to tell you when dinner is ready."

Leon closed the door and walked back downstairs and silence enveloped the room. It was then followed by a two large grins as I moved so I was once again looking down at Sora. No words were shared as I lowered myself and we kissed again. These weren't rushed kisses, no; these were gentle, sweet, and loving kisses. There wasn't a time limit anymore and we had the rest of the night to confess our love for one another.

It seemed like hours had passed since Leon had first came home and now here he was again, telling us that dinner was ready. Sora and I had finally stopped kissing but we were still continuing the gentle touches and soft caresses. I had gone back to stroking his neck like before and he had curled up in his side, facing me, to give me better access. To feel him shuddering with every stroke and have him lean into wherever my hand was, was amazing. To know that I can make him turn into a pile of Sora-goo with just the touch of my hand made me feel so incredibly loved.

We were extremely reluctant to move but when Leon told us that Cloud had made us a big dinner and Leon wasn't going to be carrying up any trays, we got out of the bed and followed him down the stairs. I carried Sora bridal style the whole way there, seeing as he still couldn't walk at all, but I didn't mind in the slightest.

All throughout dinner, Sora and I played a minor game of footsie, with his good foot, which had to stop after my foot traveled a little too high and he ended up kicking Cloud. The older blonde seemed to understand what was going on but that didn't make him any more happier. Leon looked somewhat confused but Cloud sent him a look that clearly said "I'll tell you later."

After dinner, Sora and I retreated back to my bathroom. I set him down on the toilet as I went to my room, grabbed him some pajamas for him to wear to be tonight. I gave him the flannel pants and a shirt, and I turned around so I wasn't watching him change. Ode we were ready for bed, I carried him to the bed, pulled back the covers, tucked him in, and nestled down beside him. Being careful of his ankle, Sora turned so that he was facing me and had his hands up on the pillow by his face. He was so precious and beautiful, I felt so lucky to have his heart.

We whispered our good nights and I kissed him tenderly in the forehead and wrapped my arms around his waist. He cuddled into my chest and I nuzzled my nose into his hair. I smiled when the smell of the coconut shampoo filled my nose. His hair had dried and now it kind of looked like an afro...thingy but it still managed to look slightly spiky. I kissed him one last time on the forehead and closed my eyes.

"Good night my beloved angel. I love you."

"G'night Riku, sweet dreams, I love you too."

Yeah, once again, I apologize for the lack of lemon, there won't be on for the next few chapters that much I know. There will be developing relationships and stuff happening, but no full out lemons XP

I will try to keep the plot light from now on, the depressing and angsty plot I had originally thought about for this fic is kinda, well, depressing, and lately, I've been too happy and, non angsty or depressed, to write something dark. I apologize if that is what you were looking for but this fic will not be dark.

But…this fic will have spots that will be pretty bad, just not extremely. I still plan on staying with the original plot, but only not as much.

The next chapter will take a break from SoRiku, but it will introduce two characters we haven't really paid attention to much, but they are still important to this fic.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter to Toyland and I promise to have the next chapter up by the next week…then again it will be spring break next weekend and I'm spending it with my beloved so…maybe two weeks from now? Yeah, it should definitely be up by then.

_-Scarlet Rose_


	6. The Flame

AHHH I'm sooooo sorry I'm late with updating this! I said that the next update wasn't going to take long but Chapter 6, not this one, was deleted off of my iPad because the thing is slightly insane...it is awesome though...I can write my stories and not have a curious, extremely hobophobic mother constantly looking over my shoulder! So, no lemon in this chapter. This chapter is more for building the plot and helping the layout for future events...I love all of my reviewers and the reviews make me really happy X3 I'm not going to promise any more updates for a while because graduation is coming up and lord knows how hectic that is going to be...but I'm rarely going to be on vacation during the summer so hopefull Toyland will be finished by September...no promises though (haha story reference XD) anyway! On wards with the new chapter and I hope all of you, my readers and fans, enjoy ^_^ cookies to those of who have guessed right, this is the akuroku chapter so the only soriku is in the beginning but that doesn't exactly count...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy but if I did...there would be a shark named Fluffy and no more Kairi...and Sora would not be travelling with a perverted...dog...thing and a really annoying duck. And there would be less clothes...and a higher rating...*drool*

Last time:

"Good night my beloved angel. I love you."

"G'night Riku, sweet dreams, I love you too."

Roxas walked up the driveway to the front door. He unlocked it and walked into the usually quiet house. The blonde kicked off is shoes and made his way into the kitchen. A tall, beastly man with dreadlocks was currently mixing a pot of something in the stove...in a pink apron. Roxas had to swallow his urge to laugh at the man making his food. The blonde knocked his hand on the counter top to signal the older man that he was home.

"Hey Roxas, I'm making you some ramen; the shrimp kind, just how you like it." Roxas smiled as the older man took a bowl out of one of the cabinets and poured the ramen in the bowl. The boy took it graciously, silently thanking Xaldin. Ever since Leon left with Sora, Aerith told him Sora was on a business trip, Xaldin had taken over the cooking duties. Sure Roxas had never been separated from his twin for more than a day, it had now been two days, and he sort of liked the independence, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried about Sora.

"Oh and Roxas?" The dreadlocked man called to him, still clad in the pink apron. "Aerith said she would like to talk to you once your homework is finished." The blonde nodded, turned, and walked up the stairs to his room with his noodles and backpack. _Maybe_, he thought, _maybe I will understand, finally, what has been going on around here and with Sora._

The blonde boy wondered if his brother would really be able to lie to him for two years straight. Roxas heard moaning, and sometimes, near silent crying, at night. It didn't matter how soft it was, he still heard it. He also saw the small blood splotches on their sink when the brunette would miss a few spots. Just because the boy was mute didn't make Roxas oblivious. He noticed how lethargic Sora would be some days and every time he would try to hug his brother or touch his arm, Roxas saw the flinches and grimaces. The blonde knew something was wrong but he hated not being able to talk to ask Sora what was wrong. Sure they would write notes back and forth but usually the brunette would brush it off, saying it was 'nothing."

Not even thirty minutes passed and the noodles were done and homework was complete. Because Roxas was a mute, he didn't talk during class and actually paid attention, giving him straight A's. The blonde climbed off of the bed and carried his bowl with him as he left the room. He walked back to the kitchen and set his bowl in the sink before walking to Aerith's office.

Ever since the twins had come to the house, Roxas always sensed something was off, he didn't know what, just that the place gave him weird vibes. He shook off the weird feeling as he neared the door.

The blonde raised his hand to knock but right before Roxas' fist could make contact, the green-eyed woman opened the door. Roxas mentally shivered when she looked at him, it felt like she was sizing him up. When his cerulean eyes met with hers, her green eyes showed a slight hint of calculation. Roxas knew the look in her eyes was dangerous, yet he followed her as she left her office and walked down the hallway because she told him to.

"Hello Roxas. I'm glad you were able to get your homework finished so quickly. That gives us more time." The last part was mumbled but Roxas still sort of heard it. To say the blonde was confused was a slight misunderstanding. They walked right into the east wing. _Didn't she say, on our first day, that the east wing was strictly forbidden?_ As if reading Roxas' mind, Aerith spoke again.

"Yes I did say the east wing was forbidden, but not anymore. After today, you will have access here as much as you want, but I doubt you will want it." There was a smirk in the older brunette's voice and Roxas felt himself slow down slightly. _What, what the hell is she talking about? _Now Roxas was extremely confused but his curiosity was peaked and he couldn't help himself but to follow.

Eventually, the hallway led to a door and Aerith clarified what the room was by merely stating 'basement.' It was dimly lit and looked like a game room. There were two pin-ball machines, three old sofas, and a ping-pong table. The room seemed very dim due to the lack of windows and slightly flickering ceiling lights, but yet the blankets on the couch were wrinkled and made a sort of makeshift bed. Roxas didn't know who would want to live in this room but it seemed like someone did. Aerith kept walking and soon, Roxas found himself in a series of tunnels, following the older woman like the many silent shadows covering the tunnel walls.

After many twists and turns, they approached a door. Aerith recited a password and a secret knock. The door opened to a slightly lit hallway of stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs, Roxas completely vomited in disgust. As the door opened, a huge wave of blood, sweat, and sex filled their nostrils. Aerith rolled her eyes when she saw the mess the blonde had made.

"And to think I thought you were tougher than your brother." At the horrified and confused look she was getting from the blonde, Aerith clarified. "You're twin, Sora, came down here on your first day here two years ago. He came down while you were sleeping and he became my slave. His reaction was gagging and it was fun to watch." The evil woman sickly giggled again and Roxas felt like being sick again but he only gagged. _Slave? Two years? What-?_ Poor Roxas' head hurt so badly. He felt shock and a little betrayed that his own twin wouldn't and didn't tell him of this.

The blonde followed Aerith past the same dance floor and the seemingly never-ending chain of beds and couches Sora passed every day until they reached a bar. When Roxas noticed the 'Toyland' sign he shivered. What kind of sick person would name this place- oh right. Aerith Gainsborough, apparently. Cerulean eyes searched the bar for any occupants when his eyes landed on the bartender. He was tall and lanky with crimson red hair spiked like a hedgehog.

Said bartender lifted his head when he felt his boss' presence. But the first thing Axel saw was the completely innocent and frightened cerulean eyes. A very silent 'whoa' whispered from the red-heads lips as he gave Roxas a once over. At first, he thought Sora had gotten a make-over but as he looked closer, he realized this was someone new. Forget kitty, how about sexy, or maybe foxy.

"Axel, this is Roxas. He is Sora's twin and he will be starting today. He is also a mute so if you talk, he will not respond vocally. Please keep an eye on him while I go get someone. I need the usual and Sex on an Elephant." Aerith recited as if she had said it one million times. Her green eyes bored into the emerald's which belonged to Axel and added one last request. "Don't think I don't see that crazed look in your eyes Axel. Keep your hands off of him. The same warning I gave you for Sora goes for this one too. And Roxas, be sure to keep your distance."

As his eyes rolled, Axel caught a familiar glimpse of short, pale-blonde hair and he sighed. It was a man named Luxord and he was the tenth worker for Aerith. Luxord was currently on the dance-floor, letting himself be felt up by the perverted people around him. Axel remembered his first day, he himself being worker number eight. Luxord, like many after him, followed the pink-clad woman straight to the bar and she would order two drinks, one for her and the other for the newbie's first customer, and leave said newbie at the bar.

On his first day, Axel remembered the way Luxord strut with hubris and pride. He wanted, on numerous occasions, to smack the Brit because of his ignorance. But then, after two weeks later, Axel also remembered the broken and soulless look in the pale-blonde's eyes. The red-head did not like the look, but after having so many new people come here, full of life, completely brake down into empty shells, he had gotten used to it.

Axel mentally shrugged and turned his attention back to the drinks he was making. Whenever Aerith asked for 'the usual,' it meant colored water and was used to trick the people she was drinking with. She wouldn't actually drink with the customers she didn't like alcohol and saw no purpose in getting drunk when she had a club to run. Axel shuddered when he remembered the other drink was Sex on an Elephant. Certain customers of Toyland had certain drinks, each one having a different drink, but they were always the same drink. He knew that the Screaming Orgasm, from when it was Sora's turn, meant Ansem, just like he knew who this one was meant for.

From what happened with Sora, he knew the man wasn't going to take Roxas' virginity, but the mere thought of having another man's hands on the slender, blonde's body made Axel's knuckles go white from gripping the bar counter top too tightly. The man was a nasty pervert and never quite understood that he was despised by half of Toyland's staff because the man was a pedophile. Axel shook his head, clearing his thoughts, for now at least, and continued mixing the drink. He snuck a glance back up at the blonde boy in front of him and he felt his heart ache.

It seemed that none of her words fazed either boy so she reached over the bar, like she had done many times, gripped Axel's chin forcefully and made him look at her. As she regained the focus of the emerald eyes, she repeated what she said. Axel rolled his eyes and nodded, preparing to make the drinks. It wasn't his fault Aerith kept bringing down adorable, innocent, boys, like the one in front of him, only to end up broken and lifeless like Luxord.

Said blonde boy had not moved ever since the enchanting emeralds had first clashed with his cerulean. As Axel turned his head, reluctantly breaking the eye contact, Roxas felt himself looking over the tall bartender. The red-head had two black, upside-down triangle tattoos, one under each eye. He was wearing a white tuxedo shirt with a black bow tie and fitting, dark-denim jeans. The blonde felt himself blush, sure he was in high school and there were a few people he thought looked good, but this guy, this bartender was beautiful! At least that's what Roxas thought.

Not noticing what the evil lady had said, Roxas looked around curiously when he saw she was leaving. It didn't seem like she wanted him to follow so he shrugged his shoulders and placed himself onto one of the bar stools. Axel raised a brow; didn't Aerith just say to keep his distance? Axel smirked his cat-like smirk and decided to strike up a conversation with the boy; already forgetting Roxas was and is a mute.

"Well hey there, Roxy. You don't mind if I call you that do you? So how come I have never heard of you?" Slowly, Roxas turned and faced the bartender with a blank stare. A few moments of silence went by and Axel sweat dropped, realizing the boy could, in fact, not talk. He brought up a hand to scratch the back of his neck until a triumphant smile appeared on his face and he crouched under the counter. Confused, Roxas sat up, trying to look over the bar to see what the crazy red-head was up to.

Axel jumped back up enthusiastically with a spiral notebook and a pencil. The front of it was titled 'Drink Mix Recipes.' Cerulean eyes watched as Axel flipped to the next open page and gave it and the pencil to Roxas. Catching the hint, Roxas wrote back, answering the questions.

_"Yes, I mind being called Roxy, so don't please. And you haven't heard of me because Sora probably didn't want anyone to know about me; just like he didn't want me to know about this...place. I'm almost sure he told you of how we got here so what's your story?"_

Emerald eyes read the note and Axel felt a pang of sympathy shoot through him. Sora was trying to hide his brother away from Toyland and yet, the blonde still managed to, somehow, find himself messed up in this business. Axel raised his eyes from the page and looked back at Roxas, whom of which was watching him nonchalantly, waiting to hear Axel's story. The older boy felt his eyes diving into the innocent cerulean eyes before him. _Heh, I bet he hasn't even had his first kiss yet_.

The red-head felt a pang in his chest, of what he wasn't sure. It was just a pang. It could have been pity, sorrow...possessiveness? The more he thought about it, the more Axel wanted to scoop up the boy in his arms and run away, to try and at least do something besides standing behind the bar like the coward he was. Axel brushed the thoughts aside, knowing there was nothing he could do. Besides, even if he ever got out, he wouldn't have a place to stay. Toyland was his home; he basically lived in Aerith's basement. The couches could be a little more comfortable and there could be at least more than one or two blankets but to Axel, it was better than nothing.

"You want to hear my story?" Blonde hair swayed as Roxas nodded, urging the older man to continue. Said man sighed, it seemed that Aerith wouldn't be back for a while so he side jumped over the bar and sat down in the barstool next to Roxas. The only part of the younger boy that moved was his head. It hadn't even fazed him that Axel could be some pervert.

Axel began his story; giving Roxas the same warning he gave Sora two years ago. When Axel told the blonde boy that his story did not have a happy ending, said blonde boy gave him a 'duh' face, mentally asking 'wow, you think?' Axel smirked and reached out to ruffle to blonde, sex-head spikes. He laughed at Roxas' feckless attempts to swat his hands away. Then the boy pouted and Axel could have sworn he had not seen a more adorable boy ever.

Sure Sora was a kitten, but that was because he blushed away easily and seemed extremely shy. Roxas was a different story and even though he couldn't talk, Axel could tell that the two boys' personalities were completely opposite. If it weren't for this place, Sora seemed like a social butterfly and Roxas seemed more like the quiet one, even if the boy wasn't mute. While Sora would always be a kitten, Roxas would always be a sexy fox. Hmm, fox...Ohh! Foxy Roxy! The red-head smiled inwardly, thinking he was clever for creating the new nick-name for the blonde. Of course, said blonde would never hear this nick-name unless Roxas was telepathic. Speaking of the blonde, Axel looked over and saw that Roxas was still waiting for Axel's story.

Emerald eyes saw that Roxas was still waiting patiently, hands resting on his knees, looking up at Axel with those amazingly blue eyes. Axel sighed and slid his eyes shut, remembering the story he had told only a few others, but never had the time to finish it.

~~~~O~~~~O~~~~O~~~~O~~~~O~~~~

"Apparently, Demy's mom had called the police while his dad had stormed the apartment and beat my dad when he found out I was abused. Pops was sent to jail and I can't even begin to tell you how happy I was." Axel took a sigh. This was usually the time Aerith had finished her meeting and brought out the first customer to the newbie. A few minutes passed and there was no sign of the older brunette. Beside him, Roxas was starting to get slightly annoyed. Sensing what the boy was trying to say, Axel chuckled and ruffled the blonde spikes.

"Don't worry kid, the story isn't over yet." Axel chuckled when the blonde pouted. The younger boy really was adorable. The red-head had to turn his eyes away from the boy. He didn't want to see the potential depression and pity in the innocent cobalt eyes.

"Anyway, Demy's parents kept driving us until we eventually ended up right here in good old Hollow Bastion. For the first few months, it was fun; being in a new place with my best friend and a new family. Demy always wanted to go somewhere new too. Either he wanted to go to the pet store down the street or the library on the other side of town."

The red-head paused again, noticing he was smiling. Roxas tilted his head in slight confusion because it looked like a bittersweet smile. The blonde slowly decided he didn't want to hear the rest of the story when the smile became slightly mournful.

"One day, Demy and I were sitting around our small apartment. As usual, Demy wanted to go somewhere but I didn't feel like it that day. I guess you could say I was feeling really lazy. But I guess I was getting annoyed with Demy and his ceaseless ball of energy. Anyway, he leaves around 2:20, right after we get out of school. 5 hours pass and still no sign if Demy. Usually, we would call when we found a place, letting our parents know that we would be coming home soon and arrived back around 6. Demy's parents and I were thinking that he found a place that didn't have service but then another hour passed. I try to leave to go find him but both of Demy's parents told me to stay and call them if Demy showed up. I stay behind and they never came home."

Axel took another pause, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He hadn't been able to get this far with his story in a long time. Emerald eyes flickered over to the hallway where Aerith had walked down about 45 minutes ago. He didn't know what was taking her so long but he didn't care. Axel felt a small hand lightly grasp his arm and he turned his head to look at the blonde boy next to him. The red-head felt a flutter in his heart when he saw the understanding in the cobalt eyes. Sympathy and pity were the top two emotions he saw whenever he did managed to finish his story. But then, Axel remembered Sora and Roxas were brothers meaning Roxas, parents were also killed by a murderer.

_'So, someone does understand the pain of loosing the most important people in their life.' _The red-head felt a pang of jealousy when he remembered that Roxas still had his brother. Axel then sighed, remembering that his story wasn't done yet.

"In the morning, news had spread of a blonde, mullet-headed teen boy and his parents were attacked the night before in a nearby alley and were rushed to he nearest hospital. I was lucky that the hospital was only a 10 minute walk away but it only took me 4 minutes to get there.

I remember racing up to the reception desk and practically demanding for their room numbers. The assistant lady was about to have security throw me out when a doctor asked me if I was in a close relation to them and I basically screamed at them that Demy and his parents were my family. The doctor told me that before he would escort me to the rooms, I had to calm down because I was scaring the other patients. I calmed down and he took me up to the 5th floor and told me they are all in separate rooms because the machinery each one needed took up too much space. He told me he will wait until I'm done with all three rooms to discuss the fatality of their wounds.

I can't remember ever shaking that much before in my entire life as I looked into the first room. It was Demy's mom, Julianna. She had to be the sweetest person I ever knew and the closest thing to a mother I ever had. I walked in and saw all of the machines and heard the almost, non-existent beeping from her heart monitor. I placed a kiss on her forehead, thanked her for being the best mother I've ever had, and quickly walked out before I could completely loose it.

I looked over at the other two doors and tried to will my legs to move. In the second room was Demy's dad, Cid. He was more of a father to me than my own and the bravest person I had ever met. I saw the same machinery as I did in Julianna's room along with the same almost, non-existent beeping. The only difference wad that Cid had gauze and bandages wrapped around his head with a dark red spot above his left ear. I did the same thing to Cid as I did Julianna and quickly walked back out of the room.

At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to splash a cup of water on the two of them or poke them until they woke up, hoping, wishing, _begging_ that they were just playing a cruel prank on me but I knew this time, they wouldn't wake up and they wouldn't laugh. They wouldn't be there to help calm me down or work with me on a math problem I couldn't solve. They wouldn't be there anymore to be the parents I never had.

As I neared the third door, I felt my knees almost buckle more than a few times. The same doctor from before came over and held me up by my shoulders as he guided me to the last one. I knew it was Demy in the last room and every cell in my body wanted to turn and not see the condition he was in but my legs would not stop until I was right in front of my best friend. I looked down and felt all the brimming tears just pour out.

My poor Dem, on that in that bed. He- he was, he had so many tubes, wires, needles, scratches and bruises all over his face and arms, he was hardly recognizable. His skin was so pale, and so cold. His heart monitor was slower than his parents and I knew I had lost my best friend; my brother."

It seemed as if the red-head still wasn't finished his story, but Roxas didn't care. He jumped off his seat and moved himself in-between Axel's long legs and wrapped his arms around the older man's torso; he saw the tears that were threatening to pour out of the emerald eyes. In a way, this was Roxas' way of telling Axel that it was ok to cry, to let it out. The blonde wondered how many years the red-head had held the pain, had bottled up the tears.

Emerald eyes widened and Axel looked down, wondering what the younger boy was doing. A small, bittersweet smile graced the red-head's features and he returned the gesture, squeezing back lightly as a silent thanks. Axel felt the familiar wetness on his cheeks, but he didn't care at the moment. He and finally told his story after so many years to someone he barely knew and, for some odd reason, he felt a little lighter. It was as if telling someone else, a near stranger, his story had lifted a weight from his shoulders, but that didn't take away all of the weight. There was still an untold mystery behind the emerald eyes of his past, but Axel wasn't planning on letting Roxas know quite yet. He simply wasn't ready to tell the young blonde what had happened to him after his 'family' died.

He laid his head on the blonde spikes and breathed in Roxas' scent as he calmed down. Axel needed a distraction from his memories badly, but just holding the adorable boy was enough for him at the moment. The blonde smelled of ramen and faint sea salt. It was an odd mix but Axel found it all the more addictive and totally Roxas.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes and Roxas pulled back slightly, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Axel smiled and retracted his arms and ruffled the blonde spikes. The boy pouted and Axel smiled even wider; the boy was way too adorable.

Grabbing the spiral notebook, from behind them, on the counter, Roxas wrote down another note:

'_I'm so sorry Axel that you had to go through all of that. Believe me when I say I know how you feel. Sora and I weren't even allowed to see our parents bodies because the killer slit their throats and the police didn't want us to see the aftermath. I'm sorry you lost Demyx too. It seems like he was as close as a brother to you as Sora is my twin. Do you mind if we change the subject? I don't like talking about sad things to much and in a sad place like this, one needs all the happiness they can get.'_

Axel read over the note and looked back into cerulean eyes, and smiled a gentle smile. It wasn't like the cocky smirks or irritated, forced smiles he usually gives customers and Aerith; it was a small but true, genuine smile and Roxas loved it. The blonde didn't know what it was but he felt himself drawn the to redhead like a fly to a light or a magnet to a fridge. Whenever the blonde got close enough, he caught the smell of fire, smoke, liquor, and a bit of spice and Roxas couldn't get enough of it.

Near an hour had passed and the two boys were still on the bar stool, questioning each other and answering truthfully. Roxas had learned that Axel is 28, worked in Toyland for 11 years, his favorite color is deep purple, and favorite movie is Crimson Tide because it was Hans Zimmer's first major movie score.

_'Hans Zimmer? Who is that and why do you like him so much?'_

"Seriously? You've never heard of Hans Zimmer? He's only, the best movie score composer in all of the world! He has scored some of my favorite movies! There's Crimson Tide of course, Inception, The Dark Knight, Pirates of the Caribbean 2-4, Gladiator, and the single most important of his entire career...The Lion King! You can't honestly tell me you've never seen or heard of any of those movies! That would be a pure, unadulterated crime!"

_'Out of the movie names, I have only heard and watched The Lion King because it was Sora's favorite movie to watch so we would always watch it together over and over again. Eventually our parents got us a tv in our room so they wouldn't have to listen to it anymore. It got to the point where Sora and I had all of the lines perfectly memorized and we would take turns being different lions. It was fun but we haven't spent time like that together ever since our parents died. Sora's spent so much time either here or sleeping I rarely ever see him anymore but I guess that's not really his fault as much as it is Aeriths. Alright Axel, ask me your question."_

The hand that had once been placed around Roxas' shoulders was now resting comfortably around the blonde's waist, rubbing gentle, soothing circles on the boy's hip. Every once in a while, Roxas would jump and Axel realized it would be when he put more pressure on the hip with his thumb. He added slightly more pressure again and grinned when Roxas jumped again. So Foxy Roxy had ticklish hips? Axel could imagine seeing the blonde laughing and writhing under him as his fingers danced across the slim hips. The images soon took a dirty turn to where they had less clothes and Roxas was still writhing under him, but for a completely different reason.

The images came to an abrupt stop when he heard the sound of familiar, clicking heels walk down the hallway behind the bar. Axel quickly retracted his arm and climbed back over the bar as Aerith walked back around the corner. The confused and slightly hurt look on Roxas face soon turned to understanding and the blonde blushed slightly for feeling a little hurt when Axel pulled away so suddenly.

"I was back there for nearly 3 hours and the jerk didn't even show up. He better have a good explanation the next time he tries to show his face around here. So Roxas, it seems that you got lucky today but I need you to not tell anyone in school about this, understand? You may tell Sora because he already knows about this place but that's it. We will discuss the details of your job later after you've met your first customer. You will come back with me now to the house so I can call up an old friend. Say good bye to Axel and come along."

Roxas wanted to slap her, like really badly; he wasn't the only one. Axel looked really irritated but he tried hiding it behind a fake smile but the blonde was able to see the annoyance and loathe swimming behind the emerald eyes.

With Aerith's back turned, Roxas knelt up on his bar-stool, kissed Axel's cheek, and followed quickly behind Aerith's retreating form. Only once did the blonde looke back and when he did, he saw the red-head blushing lightly, with a hand on the place where Roxas had just kissed him, and a beautiful, slight smile adorning his face. Roxas smiled and practically skipped/floated behind Aerith, feeling his lips tingle from the smooth yet spicy taste of Axel's skin. He knew he had only known the bartender for only 3 hours but that was enough time for the blonde to know him almost perfectly and to know that he would at least have one person in that place with whom he can talk to and trust.

Axel stayed in the same position Roxas had left him in, with a goofy smile on his face and his hand pressed gently to his cheek. But soon the smile was wiped off and the hand was lowered into a fist that smacked into the bar counter top harshly; no one heard over the alcohol and the music so no one paid attention to him. The only thing going through Axel's mind was not the warm spark that had filled him when the petal lips made contact with his cheek. No, it was his worry for the blonde and anger in himself.

'_What have I gotten myself into this time and why drag Roxas down with me this time? I can only hope he can forgive me in the end for not warning him about what will happen to him.'_

So! There you have chapter 6 of Toyland! I hope you enjoed it! It seems that either Roxas or Axel always have conflicting thoughts and emotions about the other don't they? Buy I find it fun writing about them ^^ but not as much fun as I have writting for Sora and Riku XD remember I'm not promising any update deadlines because of my new crazy schedule but I will try to update as quick as I can while making sure the writing and plot are not rushed! If anything, I could blame skell131 for distracting me way too much but that wouldn't be nice. Besides, I never really minded the distractions XD Good bye for now,

-_Scarlet Rose_


	7. The Lemon

A/N: So I know lemons should not take near a month to write this but it's May and I graduate on Wednesday so it's been a busy month. Yesterday was the senior trip to Hershey Park and that was awesome! It was ALOT of fun and I realized that if you're normally scared to go on a ride, go with a group of friends, like 6-7 other friends, and they will help keep your mind off of the scary first-drop until you're next in line and you noticed that they lead you right to the front row of Storm Runner and you don't have enough time to be upset with them because you're next.

Yeah, that happened...but I'm glad it happened because it was awesome XD but I did miss Xemny and my darling, wonderful Riku...but I am very happy that my summer has basically started and mom pulled me out of my college class she was going to make me take during the summer so that means more updates XD so this chapter is solely dedicated to all of the SoRiku fans because this is ...*drum roll* THE LEMON CHAPTER XD this chapter is for my reviewers and followers of this story! You guys are awesome!

So...warning? Um, to guys having intercourse, a slightly oblivious Riku, and basically material not for homophobes or underage peeps...but no one really cares about that right? If you don't like yaoi, or don't know what it is, then don't read please!

**Disclaimer:** obviously, I don't own kingdom hearts or any of its characters. Here is chapter 7! Enjoy!

Last time:

'_What have I gotten myself into this time and why drag Roxas down with me this time? I can only hope he can forgive me in the end for not warning him about what will happen to him.'_

"Mngh Ku, quit pokin' me." The half-asleep, half-dead brunette grumbled. He was enjoying a lovely dream about ice-cream and certain silver-haired gods when he was rudely awoken by something hard poking his lower back, making it very uncomfortable for Sora to go back to sleep. Despite what the brunette had said, the poking didn't go away. Sora thought that if he squirmed around he would be able to get comfortable again and fall back asleep.

He grumbled as the silverette spooning him didn't move and the arms around him kept him from moving much. Gently, Sora reached to move one of the arms around him and shift around but he stopped when he heard a very husky groan behind him, and the thing poking him got harder. Really annoyed now, Sora started squirming more, trying to break free from the silverette's vice-like grip.

Sora's eyes widened when he heard another husky groan behind him and felt Riku grind his hips lightly into Sora's lower back. The brunette may be half-awake, but he knew a hard-on when he felt it. Sora, blushing madly, sat completely still, contemplating what to do. He didn't know whether to stay and wait until Riku woke up, leave the room until it was gone, or help the silverette get rid of his problem. Turning around in Riku's arms, Sora backed up slightly so he wouldn't come into contact with Riku's hardening erection. Slinking cautiously under the sheets, Sora crawled down the bed next to Riku's body so that the sheets still covered Riku's near naked body and Sora was only seen as a blob under the sheets.

Sora felt his eyes widened as he gently pulled down Riku's boxers. Out of all of his customers, the silverette definitely placed in his top 10 for the biggest erection. The brunette gulped nervously and spit on his hands for make-shift lube and grasped the hard-on. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but maybe it was because he actually knew this person or he actually had feelings for this person. Sora thought about that last part and smiled. He loved Riku and could only hope the silverette wouldn't be too mad for what he was about to do.

When Sora grasped the erection, Riku's hips jerked and he moaned the brunette's name. Said brunette smiled when he heard his name and wished that the silverette also had feelings for him. Sora raised himself and teasingly licked the tip. He was rewarded with another moan and Riku's hips jerked again. Loving the reactions he was getting, Sora licked the vein on the underside of Riku's erection and a hand grabbed his hair and forced him off and he was soon face-to-face with a flushed silverette. Slightly surprised sapphire eyes looked into darkened, lustful aqua and Sora raised his eyebrow, silently challenging Riku's libido.

"W-What the hell Sora!" The brunette noticed that Riku was panting slightly and he let his hand 'accidentally' brush against the silverette's still, painfully hard member. The silverette hissed, grabbed Sora's wrists together, and flipped them so he was trapping Sora under his body. Riku realized their position and growled when Sora rotated his hips into Riku's, causing the silverette to grab the brunette's hips with one hand while still holding Sora's wrists above his head.

"God dammit Sora! Stop it." Riku demanded, still trying to calm his fast-paced heart and panting. Sora managed to free one of his wrists and he grasped Riku's face, brushing his thumb across the silverette's cheek. He brought Riku's head down for a chaste kiss and pulled away, looking deeply into the lustful, yet slightly angry aqua eyes.

"I wanted to help you; I wanted to please you, Riku. You've done so much for me and I wanted to pay you back." Sora looked away, thinking that maybe Riku didn't like him in that way. The brunette felt his heart break at the thought of the one he loved dreaming of using his body instead of returning his feelings. He felt the hand on his wrist leave and a finger under his chin, tilting his head back up to face the silverette.

"But I thought I had already told you that you don't have to repay me. Just being here, being you, bringing me more smiles than I ever expected in my life, is enough. Don't think that the only way to repay someone is with your body; don't ever think that alright?" Sora felt the ache in his heart lighten but the slight ache was still there. There was still the possibility that Riku didn't return his feelings at all. Just the thought of them only remaining friends made the brunette want to cry again.

"But what if I wanted to repay you with my love?" It was a mumbled reply but Riku still heard it. Aqua eyes widened in surprise and Sora couldn't help himself as he leaned up and kissed the stunned silverette's lips. After a few moments and still no reaction from the older boy, Sora couldn't help but pull away, almost crying, as he tried to push Riku off of him and run away.

But when he tried to push Riku off of him, the silverette growled and attacked Sora's lips hungrily. Sora was shocked but he was not complaining at all. The silverette gripped Sora's hips with a firm grip and moved his head to latch his lips onto Sora's neck. The brunette mewled and shivered, threading fingers through the silky silver strands and running the other hand across Riku's back. As he ran his hand under the elder's shirt, Sora heard Riku moan when he added more pressure to his fingertips and used his nails.

Sora tugged on the silverette's shirt and Riku parted with him momentarily to take off both of their shirts and fling them somewhere in the room. A small blush crept up Sora's cheeks when he noticed the lustful glint in the aqua eyes as Riku studied every contour and piece of skin that made up the brunette's upper body.

The silverette seemed to notice Sora's blush and he chuckled as he passionately melded his lips with the pair below him. One of Riku's hands was placed on the pillow next to Sora's head to support him as his other hand traced over the younger boy's chest, momentarily pausing to tease the hardening pink nubs. Sora mewled and arched his back to the touch. No one had ever pleased him like this before; sure some have tried, but no one had been able to make this white, burning fire course through his veins like the silverette above him was doing. To Sora, the teasing kept going on forever and he couldn't stand it anymore! He knew he was more than ready to give himself, for the first time, to Riku and wanted to pick up the pace.

"R-Riku, more please, stop teasing." With a slight pant, lustful sapphires looked into aqua and Sora almost groaned in frustration when Riku shook his head and sat up on his knees.

"No Sora, we shouldn't even be doing this. Please don't force me to do this." Riku had his head down, not meeting Sora's gaze, but he still felt the brunette slightly glaring at him. He heard a sigh and moved off of Sora's legs so the brunette could sit up.

"Riku, I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to do but I simply ask that you help me-"

"To help you? Sora, I will not help you by sleeping with you. How is that even helping you at all? I don't want to be just another name on your list or a face in your memory. I want so much more than to be another one of _them_. Please don't ask that of me again, Sora, please. It just isn't fair." Sora was confused at what Riku was talking about and he was slightly hurt that the silverette thought he was using him. Sora had a good reason for his actions and wanted the silverette to understand why.

"You say you wouldn't be helping out but believe me when I say you would be helping me in the greatest way. Riku, I haven't...I'm," Sora took a deep breath and looked Riku square in the eyes, locking their gazes together. "I'm still a virgin."

A moment of silence passed by, Riku looked shocked with his eyes widened and jaw hanging slightly slack and Sora just hoped the silverette understood. Very slowly, Riku blinked a few times, closed his mouth and gulped loudly. If the situation wasn't so serious, Sora would have cooed and laughed at the slight blush on the older boy's cheeks.

"H-how is that even possible? If you don't mind me asking, Sora, I'm really confused."

"On my first day, after Aerith introduced Toyland to me, she asked me if I, you know, was a virgin or not." Of course Sora didn't mention that Aerith asked him when they were sitting at the bar, in front of Axel, just seconds before meeting Ansem for the first time. "I told her I was and she told me what she normally does for other employees my age. I would be allowed to loose my virginity, to the person of my choice, when I wanted to, sometime before my 18th birthday.

My customers would be able to do anything they wanted to do to me except for taking my first time. Every time one tried, Leon would he standing outside of the door, ready to come in and remove the guy from Toyland."

Riku sat on the bed, unmoving and trying to digest everything Sora was telling him. So, the boy could loose his virginity anytime he wanted by whomever he wanted by his 18th birthday...what happened then?

"Sora, you said 'sometime before your 18th birthday.'" Sora nodded, saying that Riku was right. "What happens if you don't loose it by then?" The brunette looked down, twiddling his thumbs in his lap.

"She said that if that happens, my first customer gets to do it." Sora shuddered at the mere thought of Ansem doing that to him. He felt tears brimming his eyes and he willed them not to fall, he had cried enough in front of Riku.

Meanwhile, the silverette's hands were balled into fists. He loathed, despised, and all around _hated_ the idea of someone so much older, and creepier, and..._older_ having the chance to de-flower the beautiful boy in front of him.

_Beautiful? Where did that come from?_ Riku looked at the oblivious brunette nibbling on his lip with a slight blush on his cheeks. Feeling the stare, sapphire orbs lifted to meet aqua. _Oh, that's where. _No matter how much he didn't want to ask, Riku knew he had to.

"Sora," he gulped, "when is your 18th birthday?" The silverette knew Sora wasn't 18 yet but he needed to know ho much time was left.

"It's tomorrow." The brunette choked out. He could feel the tears were continuing to build and soon, they would pour over. He knew Riku don't want to help him and no matter how much he loved the silverette and no matter how crushed he felt, Sora couldn't help but understand. Who would want to love him after being handled by and after handling countless other men? He moved to get off the bed when a hand grabbed his wrist tightly and he was yanked back down and his back collided with a firm chest.

"What do you want me to do, Sora, what can I do?" A few seconds passed and Sora felt like smacking the incredibly oblivious, yet sexy silverette behind him. After all of what Sora had said Riku _still_ didn't know why Sora wanted him.

"Riku, my 18th birthday is tomorrow and I have a high feeling that Aerith will be sending Leon to get me today because my ankle is now completely healed." _That's right,_ Sora thought, _it has been three days_. "I'm going to loose my virginity tomorrow by a sick old fart and you ask me how you can help?" Realization dawned on the silverette and a light blush dusted his cheeks.

"Why me?" Sora groaned in frustration and huffed. He reached up, placed both of his hands on either sides of Riku's face and meshed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

"Why you, you ask? Because, Riku, I love you and would much rather loose my virginity to the one I love than the one I loathe with a burning passion. I love you Riku, therefore, I place my complete and total trust in you. Please take me before I'm called away and forced to give the one thing that is mine to give away to a man I do so hate." The brunette was pleading and very near begging, hoping the oblivious silverette in front of him finally understood.

"Sora-" Said brunette saw the slight hesitation and threw his caution out of the window and into the wind. He dived right in, claiming Riku's soft, rose-petal lips again. Their lips meshed and Sora let out a soft mewl when the silverette's tongue traced his lower lip. Without even thinking about it, Sora parted his lips and mewled again when he felt Riku's tongue map out his mouth. He tasted like chocolate smelled a slight hint of campfires. Sora immediately thought about s'mores and smiled but the thought vanished when he was being pushed back down on the bed and the older boy straddled his hips.

Sora looked up and was reminded that both boys didn't have a shirt on and the brunette took this time to drink in the god-like body above him. Aqua eyes mostly hidden behind silver bangs, layered silver hair framing a sharp yet delicate and flawless face and ending just below strong, wide shoulders. A chiseled chest, a slightly defined yet clearly there six-pack, and a silver happy trail leading past the hem of the very low riding jeans that clung to the silverette's hips in the most tantalizing way.

As the brunette gawked at the body above him, Riku smirked and chuckled at the cuteness of the boy. Seriously, how was it even possible for such a person with this child-like innocence and kitten curiosity to have a wicked job as he does? Riku wondered how it was possible for Aerith to torture such an adorable person but then the silverette remembered how Sephiroth described her. Sephiroth only knew the evil brunette lady from his first trip to Toyland. He was told that the place was known for their drinks and service but Sephiroth thought that meant bartender service.

When Sephiroth caught his first glance at the tall, spikey haired, blue eyed blonde, Sephiroth vowed to come back only to save the man from the cruel woman and the servitude. Being the leader of a powerful gang, Sephiroth sent in one of his men to retrieve the blonde and Aerith never knew it was Sephiroth who "stole" one of her best employees.

And now, that blonde acted more like Riku's parent more than anything. The younger silverette had bonded with the blonde when his twin brothers, Kadaj and Yazoo, died when the Organization of Naught did a drive-by shoot out and they were brutally murdered. Sephiroth was gone the entire week after that making constant plans and attacking the organization to avenge the brothers, leaving Riku home alone with the blonde.

After a few days, Riku and the blonde got to know each other better and soon, Riku easily accepted the blonde as his brother's lover and now, Cloud was practically his mother.

The silverette looked at the boy beneath him and smiled. In a way, he was and would be doing the same thing his brother did and he smiled at the thought. _But this time,_ he thought, _I'll same more than just him. I'll save Roxas and Axel and Leon and anyone else who wants to be saved._

The silverette was pulled out of his musings when he heard a groan and annoyed huff from the brunette he was currently sitting on. He looked at Sora with a fine, silver eye-brow raised, and the brunette groaned again.

"Really Riku? What could you have possibly been thinking of that could distract you from this?" The brunette emphasized the "this" with an upward roll of his hips, letting the silverette feel his still-very-incredibly-hard erection. Both boys hissed at the feeling and Riku leaned down to play with Sora's earlobe; nibbling, licking, and blowing both hot and cold air on it as an apology.

The brunette under him quickly became a writhing, shuddering pile of goo again and Riku smirked at the amount of power he had over the boy. Sora reached down and, with shaky hands, unbuttoned both pants and tried his best to tug the jeans off both boys. Noticing what his soon-to-be lover was doing, Riku chuckled as he tugged off his pants and crawled down Sora's body.

He paused to suck and gently nibble down on Sora's collarbone. He knew that marking the boy wouldn't be smart but maybe Sora could use it as proof to Aerith that this really did happen. Riku shook his head, dispelling the thoughts of that evil lady for now and focus on the task at hand. Riku gently nibbled on the collarbone and neck of the brunette under him as his hands pushed down Sora's pants, leaving Riku completely exposed and Sora in the boxers the silverette gave him.

Riku smiled when he saw the boxers; the boy was already wearing his clothes and he dubbed those very blue boxers his favorite pair by far. Riku kept advancing lower, down Sora's body slowly, swirling his tongue in the boy's naval and nipping at the surrounding skin and earning a giggle when he nipped at Sora's hips. _Well, now I know he has ticklish hips. Very helpful and useful..._

Sora was in a very euphoric heaven right now. Every place where the silverette touched with those magic hands sent a burning fire to his stomach and made his body tingle all over. Whenever and wherever his lips touched, Sora felt jolts of electrify shoot straight to his groin and he nearly cried from the amazing and utmost care Riku was providing him.

The brunette hissed when Riku pulled his boxers down and he was finally completely exposed for the aqua eyes' enjoyment. Sapphire eyes opened, and Sora blushed from the intensity of the lust in the aqua eyes raking over his body. Riku drank in the sight of the boy beneath him and he snapped his eyes up to meet with the slightly nervous sapphire cautiously watching him like a small child in front of the lion exhibit at the local zoo.

"Sora, you're so beautiful, don't let anyone ever tell you any different ok?" For emphasis, Riku reached for one of Sora's hands, kissing each scar in order, kissing the palm lastly and doing the same with the other hand, showing Sora that he was telling the truth and he climbed back up to meld his lips with the brunette's baby soft lips on a sweet, chaste kiss.

Sora felt his eyes widen in shock. Sure some of his customers had called him beautiful but that was completely different from the way the silverette had said it. Riku's aqua eyes sparkled with absolute truth and love and the kiss wasn't forceful. The silverette knew Sora would be scared of doing this no matter what, so he flipped them over, knowing that Sora would have more control of the situation that way.

"Riku, why did you flip us? I thought you were supposed to-" The brunette was blushing and Riku wanted to melt from the adorable-ness of the boy on top of him.

"I will still be on top, but this way, you have more control on how we do this. You still have control over what and how we do this Sora. Remember what I said, I'm not going to force you to do stuff you don't want to do or feel uncomfortable with." The silverette reached his hands up to wipe away the slowly-falling tears from the still-red cheeks.

"Thank you Riku for being so understanding." Sora smiled and started looking around the room, still sitting on Riku's lap...neither boy had pants on...and raging erections. When Sora turned his head in another direction to look on the other side of the room, he ended up squirming on top of Riku's erection, causing the silverette to moan very loudly. The brunette looked back at Riku, wondering what on _Earth_ made that incredibly **sexy** and _beautiful_ sound. Sapphire eyes widened in surprise and slight caution at the minuscule, murderous glint in the aquamarine eyes

"What, in the _world_, are you **looking** for?" Sora blushed and Riku didn't really find what was funny in the whole situation.

"Um...got any lube? Heh...heh..." Anger quickly depleted, Riku nodded and pointed to his bed-side night stand. Sora rolled his eyes and chuckled. It was so obvious; lube was always in the bed-side table. He reached over, accidentally brushing their erections together and earning chocked moans and mewls from both boys and Sora quickly grabbed the lube.

"Um...Riku?" Insert slight glare from the silverette.

"Yes...Sora?"

"...Why is it pink?" This earned the brunette a blush and a stuttering silverette. Sora smiled and giggled, sometimes Riku tried to be manly and tough but the older boy could be so adorable without even knowing it.

"W-Well, Sora, th-that would b-be because it...it's...flavored...and scented..." Grasping the tube in his hand, Sora popped off the top, squeezed a small amount on his finger and seductively sucked on it, knowing that he was being a tease to the silverette.

"Mmm, strawberry! My favorite!" Riku watched as the brunette squeezed some of the pink liquid on his mouth and idly wondered if Sora was literally drinking it...

"Umm...you know you're not supposed to drink it...right?" His question was answered when the brunette leaned down and placed Riku's still painfully hard erection in his mouth. Sora used the lube in his mouth and his tongue to coat the erection, making sure it would be slick enough so the penetration wouldn't hurt Sora too much.

Riku threw his head back, moaning and panting at the feeling of Sora's mouth covering his erection and the tongue that kept swirling around, making sure to evenly coat the erection.

"I know." Sora replied when he thought Riku was coated enough. Crawling back up, grasped Riku's hand and brought three fingers to his mouth, using the left over lube and spit to coat the fingers. The silverette felt his erection twitch, feeling the tongue lap at his fingers and the scent of strawberries wafting from the boy on top of him.

Feeling like he couldn't take any more torture, Riku reluctantly removed the fingers from the kitten's mouth and guided his hand down to Sora's puckered opening. When Sora felt the first finger go in, he gasped and tried his best not to clench down. Riku moaned again, he couldn't wait to finally be inside of the brunette. He knew he had to wait for Sora to be ready but he didn't know how long he would be ale to last and he had only put in one finger!

Soon, the muscles around his finger relaxed and Riku pushed the finger in farther until it was completely in. Sora hissed at the feeling and moved his hips lightly to better accommodate the finger. Sapphire eyes widened and made a loud mewling, moan and Riku smirked in victory. _Found it._

"Oohh...good _Lord_ what was _that_?" Riku chuckled and moved his finger to brush up against the bundle of nerves that he knew would make the brunette continue to see stars. Sora moaned again and Riku took that as his cue to push in the second finger.

The brunette gasped at the sudden intrusion but a quick brush to his prostate sent his spiraling back to his euphoric state.

"That, Sora, would be your prostate. It is the equivalent to what's called a g-spot on females. Male prostates secrete a special fluid that, basically, makes sperm happy. That's why it feels so good when something touches it; be it when it's lightly brushed," Riku lightly brushed on of his fingers against it, smirking when Sora shuddered and mewled again, "or when it's thrusted upon with direct contact," Riku thrusted his three fingers directly onto the prostate, thoroughly enjoying the sounds Sora was making and the way the boy's back arched like a kitten.

"R-Riku please st-stop teasing m-me." Sora panted and rotated his hips down on the fingers inside of him, wanting more and wanting it soon.

"Are you sure Sora, I don't want to hurt-"

"Riku! I'm not made of glass! I won't break if you're a little rough with me! Please stop teasing me!" When the brunette still saw some hesitation in the aqua eyes, he rolled his eyes, removed the fingers from his ass, very reluctantly might I add, and lightly pushed the head of the silverette's reddened erection in his entrance.

Both boys moaned from the intimate pleasure as the brunette slowly lowered himself on the silverette's member. Riku, not really knowing what to do with his hands, gripped Sora's hips in a vice-like grasp and helped guide the brunette until Sora had engulfed Riku's erection down to the hilt. Closed aqua eyes opened and noticed tears in Sora's eyes. He quickly reached his shaky hands up to wipe the tears away and Sora smiled at him.

"See Sora, I said I didn't want to hurt you. Don't move and relax your muscles. The quicker you relax the easier this will be and I promise you won't be in pain anymore." Sora muttered a quiet 'thank you' and placed his hands on Riku's chest to steady itself as they sat and waited for Sora to get adjusted. In the meantime, Riku whispered sweet nothings and used his hands, still shaky somewhat due to the intense pressure on his erection, and massaged soothing circles on the brunette's thighs and lower back.

When that didn't seem to work, Riku suddenly realized something that might help the brunette to feel some pleasure and hopefully adjust quicker. He reached down, Sora watched the hand, and gasped as the hand wrapped his forgotten member. Sora moaned and threw his head back, which ended up moving his hips and loudly moaned when Riku's erection brushed up against his prostate.

The silverette took that as his cue to let him know he could start moving. Riku, still with one hand on Sora's erection, used his other hand to grasp the brunette's hip and helped to guide Sora's hips. Getting the hint of what to do, Sora rotated his hips forward and began riding Riku at a moderate pace. He was getting used to the sensation but when he felt the familiar sensation of Riku's erection coming into contact with his prostate, Sora picked up the pace and rode Riku harder and faster. But it wasn't enough for the brunette.

"R-Riku..." moan and a gasp "m-more..." Oddly, Riku knew exactly what Sora wanted and complied by flipping them over on the bed. The silverette placed both of Sora's legs around his waist and thrusted back into the boy, going deeper, harder, and faster. The brunette moaned loudly, feeling his prostate being pounded into continuously and clenched down his muscles every time Riku tried pulling out. Feeling the muscles tighten around his erection, Riku threw his head back and moaned out as he continued thrusting into the writhing brunette under him

Sensing his completion coming, Riku fisted Sora's erection and leaned down; whispering three magic words into the brunette's ear and Sora came seconds after, followed by the silverette. Both boys moaned out each other's name, loudly, as they came and Riku managed to pull out before collapsing next to the brunette so he wouldn't squash an exhausted Sora.

The now turned lovers spent the next few moments, it could have been hours or days and they wouldn't have noticed or cared about, looking into each other's eyes. They remained lying there, eyes mirroring their emotions of love, happiness, and completion. When Sora felt that his leg had fallen asleep, he moved and winced as he felt semen drip down from his entrance.

"Would you like to take a shower?" The silverette asked, but not really finding the energy to move, and apparently neither did Sora because he too, did not move. The brunette, with what little energy he had, blindly searched for Riku's hand and laced their fingers together.

"I don't mind all that much, as long as it's you, I'm good." Sora smiled and pecked the silverette on the lips. It was a light and small kiss but it made Riku's heart flutter and smile, feeling nothing but absolute love for the brunette next to him.

"Hey ku," the silverette smiled at the nickname and nodded in acknowledgment, "did you mean, like really mean, what you said before you and I...um..." Sensing what Sora was trying to say, Riku smiled and pecked the brunette's reddened cheeks.

"I meant what I said, Sora. I love you and don't ever think any differently ok?"

Sora was so overwhelmed with the amount of love he felt for the silverette and felt his heart clench at the thought of leaving Riku to go back to Toyland. _It's just not fair..._

"It's not fair at all." Sora was moderately aware that he had spoken his words out loud but he didn't stop his thoughts as it came out like spoken-vomit. Once you started, you just couldn't stop. "It's just not fair! I want to love you and only you. I don't want to go back to Toyland and be forced to please other men that aren't you. I don't want to do things with other men that I'm supposed to be doing with you and only you. But if I don't go back, what about Roxas? I don't ever want him to find out about Toyland and find out about what I do. I don't know what I'll do if Aerith forces him to start working. He's a mute and can't scream out if something goes wrong! Oh god..."

Riku cradled the now-crying boy close to his chest and rubbed his hand on Sora's back in soothing circles as he continuously kissed away Sora's tears. A few minutes passed and sniffling was heard from the boy under him, signaling Sora was done crying. Riku kept rubbing Sora's back and running his hands in the boy's smooth cinnamon locks.

Sora sniffled and looked up at Riku and smiled slightly. The older boy felt his heart break at the sight of the puffy, red eyes and the remaining rivulets on the boy's cheeks. No one should have to cry as much as the boy had, no one should have a reason to cry as much as the boy and no one should be the cause of the crying; unless it was tears of happiness.

Sora noticed that the silverette was slightly distracted so he leaned up and meshed their lips together in a chaste kiss. Only mildly surprised for a fraction of a second, the silverette threaded his fingers through Sora's hair and pulled the boy closer to him and deepened the kiss. When he felt a tongue trace his lower lip and teeth lightly nibbling on his lip, Sora moaned and parted his lips to let the pink muscle in.

Before the boys could go any further (not like they would because they were already drained) they heard a knock on the bedroom door. Riku shouted out a 'just a moment' as both boys tried lifting the covers over their naked form and Sora snuck a glance from the clock on the bed-side table. Green neon lights showed it was 12 o'clock in the afternoon. _There's no way she would be coming to get me so soon; maybe around 5 but not noon._

Once both boys were covered, Riku gave the 'ok' for the person behind the door that they could enter. The door opened and Cloud popped his head in. Both boys could see the lecherous grin on the blonde's face and mentally prepared for the attack of questions and comments but they never came. Instead, Cloud's expression became more pensive, and then turned...just sad.

"Cloud? What's wrong?" Riku asked and the blonde opened the door more and showed Leon standing behind him. The older brunette looked at them with a look of indifference but his usually stormy eyes were eerily calm and Sora idly wondered of that meant Leon was in a good mood.

"Aerith wants Sora back home by 6." As blunt as always, Leon spoke and the post-orgasm floating between the two boys just deflated completely. Cloud shot an evil glare at Leon and then elbowed him in the stomach, hard, making the older brunette cough.

"Thanks for telling us this now Leon, but we have five more hours. Now wasn't really the best time to remind us that Sora has to go back to that hell." Riku spoke with a slightly harsh tone but it was also sad. The younger brunette looked over and hugged Riku around his waist. The silverette was about to say something about their lack of clothes and company in the room when the blonde coughed.

"Yeah, we could hear you guys in the kitchen and just about everywhere else in the house except for the garage. But then again, that's nothing short of what I'd expect from a couple of virgins." Both boys on the bed blushed but then Leon added "or recently non-virgins."

"We appreciate you coming to tell and warn us, Leon, but what are you guys still doing here? No offense but we kinda just want to relax for the next few hours." Sora spoke and the silverette next to him nodded, wanting nothing more than to cuddle and snuggle up to his new lover.

"Do you hear that Leon? They don't want to talk to us anymore." The older brunette snorted as Cloud walked closer and stopped at the foot of their bed and crossed his arms. The older brunette followed Cloud and stood next to him, taking up the same posture as the blonde.

"Well then, I guess they don't want to hear about our completely fool-proof plan on getting Sora and Roxas, and everyone else in Toyland to be completely free from the evil witch we know as Aerith." Cloud looked utterly confident as he spoke and Leon remained quiet, like he normally is, only speaking when he must. Sora and Riku looked to each other and looked back to the older men in front of them with skeptic expressions. Before they could ask, Cloud pointed back to the door and Sephiroth was standing there in the doorway, smirking at the boys on the bed.

"If I've done it before, I can surely do it again. I know I can. I'm the leader of the most powerful gang in this city." Sephiroth lazily flipped his long silver hair behind his shoulder and walked away. Sora was utterly confused but Riku understood what his older brother meant exactly. The younger brunette sighed in exasperation.

"What are you all talking about? I'm so confused..." Before Cloud could make some comment about Riku understanding something before Sora, Leon decided to explain and make things clear for Sora.

"We, meaning Cloud, Sephiroth, Riku, and I, will be freeing you, Roxas, and everyone else, who wants to be free, from Toyland.

A/N: I can not believe this chapter ended up being over 6,000 words! I spoil all of you...I hope you all liked the chapter and continue following it. Reviews would be awesome. So no lemon for a while, I'm planning on a lot of things happening and so much will be coming up. Next chapter, maybe, will finish explaining Axel's story...meh I'll figure it out. Thanks to my Riku for the inspiration and motivation for writing this chapter! Until next time,

_Scarlet Rose_


	8. The Return

O.O I'm soooooooooo incredibly sorry! I didn't mean to make all of my wonderful and amazing fans waiting! The only excuses I can think of is work, lack of motivation, work, OTAKON! And work...out of the past 2 weeks, I've only had 3 days where I don't work at all DX it's terrible! I started working full time now but I also got 2 raises in a row so yay for munnies! Otakon was a blast and I loved all the different costumes and people there!

This chapter is dedicated to SHR0UD because he metaphorically kicked my lazy ass into writing and finishing this next chapter. Thank you! Seriously, right after reading your message I went right to my iPad and started writing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters used in this fanfic...but I own the plot!

**Warning!** This is another lemon chapter! If you don't like the thought of two dudes getting together, then don't read it please! Umm I don't think there's swearing...if there is it's minor.

Once again, I apologize for the long wait and I hope it was worth it! If not, then let me know ok? I do take constructive criticism! I know I haven't updated in over a month so I tried making this chapter longer and I even added in a lemon! Yay!

Last time:

_"What are you all talking about? I'm so confused..." Before Cloud could make some comment about Riku understanding something before Sora, Leon decided to explain and make things clear for Sora._

_"We, meaning Cloud, Sephiroth, Riku, and I, will be freeing you, Roxas, and everyone else, who wants to be free, from Toyland._

Right after Sephiroth, Cloud, and Leon filled Sora and Riku in on the plan to free everyone in Toyland, the two boys had taken a shower, together, and had gotten dressed. The three older men left to give the two boys privacy until Leon would be taking Sora back to Aerith's slave house. The plan had took about two hours to go over, leaving the boys only three hours together before Sora would have to leave.

The two boys spent it cuddled up on Riku's couch in his family room, out in the open, mindlessly watching the television. Each boy thought about different thinks as they lay; Sora's head in Riku's lap, purring, completely relaxed as Riku's hand idly ran through the head of soft, brunette spikes.

The silverette was, of course, thinking about the events that would soon come and the actions he would have to take to ensure the freedom of his beloved resting in his lap, along with his brother and anyone else in Toyland who wished to be free. Riku couldn't help but be worried about the consequences and risks of the plan. Millions of 'what if's ran through his head. What if nothing went right? What if someone got killed? What if Sora would never be free from Toyland? The silverette mentally shivered from the thought of his angel having to endure another year of servitude and slavery.

The brunette mentally groaned when he felt the hand in his hair pause again. He cuddled into Riku's thigh again, silently reminding Riku that his hand had stopped. The silverette chuckled and his hand resumed its pattern in the cinnamon hair. Sora closed his eyes again and thought about a variety of things. Whereas the silverette was thinking about the possible aftermath of the plan, Sora was thinking about Roxas; about how his brother would react to everything once he knew all about Toyland.

Of course Sora would have to tell Roxas eventually about what he had been doing all those nights when he should have been in his room studying for school or sleeping. The only problem Sora was having about that was figuring out how he was going to tell his twin. It's easy to share a secret, such as a crush, to Roxas, but telling him of his disgusting, revolting, and shameful second life? The brunette feared his brother's reaction and feared he would be rejected by his only family.

Sora was also thinking about a possible future life with Riku; one where he wasn't a sex slave to anybody; well, to anybody who wasn't Riku of course. The brunette blushed at the thought of being able to please and be pleased by Riku and only Riku. He was glad, ecstatic really, that he had lost his virginity to the silverette instead of some no-name creeper who came to Toyland and just happened to get lucky. It was then that he did, in fact remember that today was, indeed, his 18th birthday.

Sapphire eyes widened and Sora curled up into himself as well as he could against the silverette's leg. Riku looked at the brunette, almost wrapped in a complete ball on his thigh, and leaned down to kiss Sora's cheek. The brunette blinked in surprise and turned to face the silverette when Riku lowered his face again and kissed Sora's lips sweetly. Looking at the slightly dazed sapphire eyes, Riku smirked as he leaned back into his previous position.

Riku knew today was Sora's birthday; he didn't forget everything that happened this morning before the meeting with his brother, Cloud, and Leon. The silverette internally smiled, no he would not be forgetting this morning any time soon. Lost in his own little world, Riku didn't notice Sora shifting to wrap his arm around the silverette's legs. The brunette accidentally brushing his hand over Riku's slightly aroused groin and laughed at the silverette.

"What are you thinking about Ku?" Riku was flushed as the brunette chuckled. Sora had a feeling Riku was thinking about this morning, he knew he himself was. It really was too bad that Sora had to leave in an hour and a half or else they would be celebrating the brunette's birthday differently and preferably in Riku's room...on his bed...with the door locked...again.

"I'm thinking about a lot of things. You, the plan, you, the school work I probably missed on Friday, you, need I go on?" Both boys laughed as Riku bent down to kiss the brunette again. Instead of pulling away, Sora reached up and wrapped his hands around Riku; keeping him in place. Getting the message, Riku tilted his head, effectively deepening the kiss. Soon their lips starting moving together but both boys knew things couldn't go as far as it did this morning but that didn't stop them from kissing each other senseless.

As soon as they had started a decent game of tonsil hockey, they heard the front door slam open and what sounded like a body thud against a wall. The boys stopped, completely froze, with their mouths still connected, as they listened to what was going on. A few minutes later, they saw the person, people rather, who had caused the commotion.

Stumbling into the kitchen was a shirtless Leon, currently supporting an equally shirtless, spiky blonde. The two were locked in an intensely passionate kiss as they tried to remove as much clothes as they could while trying to make it to some sort of a sturdy surface. Riku knew that after this day, he would never look at the kitchen counter the same way. Ever.

The two older men didn't seem to notice the two boys sitting on the couch in mid-make out so both Sora and Riku looked at one another and awkwardly ended the kiss and tried to inconspicuously make it past the two men in the kitchen, and continuing what they were doing in Riku's room.

As they made their way to the stairs, Riku stubbed his toe on the front door, which was still open. The silverette muttered a rather loud curse and Sora clamped a hand over his mouth, hoping the couple in the kitchen didn't hear them. Riku glared at his foot and at the door as he closed the door and felt his eyes widen when Sora got down on the floor and kissed his stubbed toe. The silverette shot Sora a confused look and the brunette shook his head, smiling, as he led Riku up to his room.

Once the bedroom door was closed, Sora ushered Riku to lie back on the bed and make themselves comfortable to resume what they were doing in the family room.

"My mother always told me a kiss can heal any type of injury. Be it physical or emotional." Sora smiled as Riku pulled him down and kissed him.

"I love you Sora." The brunette chuckled as he kissed Riku back.

"I love you too Riku, thank you for healing me." They smiled and spent the rest of their time together in each others embrace only parting their lips for breath and whispering sweet nothings.

_********Back in the kitchen********_

"Did you hear something?" Cloud panted as Leon nipped and kissed his way down the blonde's collar bone. Leon didn't care that they were on Sephiroth's kitchen counter, he didn't care that Sephiroth could be coming home at any minute. All he cared about was taking the blonde tease he was currently devouring.

"No." A quick reply was muttered as Leon took off cloud's belt. The blonde closed his eyes and leaned back, and fell against the cold counter top. He shivered and placed his hands on Leon's shoulders to stop the brunette's ministrations.

"Leon, do you think we could do this upstairs, in a bed? So we're not, you know, out in the open? In my boyfriend's kitchen?" The older brunette growled and slung Cloud over his shoulder as he ran up the stairs, toward Cloud's bedroom, and locked the door.

After tossing the blonde on the bed, Leon wasted no time climbing on top of Cloud and proceeded in taking his pants off. As Leon kissed, nipped, and teased to skin under Cloud's naval and around his hips, the blond groaned and arched his hips, helping the brunette take off his pants and boxers.

"You are so gorgeous Cloud." Said blonde blushed as he then started tugging on Leon's belts.

"Why must you feel the need to wear more than one belt?" Cloud groaned as Leon chuckled. The brunette reached down and took off his own belts, pants, and boxers in a quick flash. Cloud raised a single eyebrow in question and Leon chuckled as he leaned down to kiss Cloud passionately.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Leon muttered gruffly as he bit down on Cloud's collarbone and rubbed circles on Cloud's upper thighs. The blonde gasped and groaned at the actions.

"Don't exaggerate; it's only been a week." The brunette growled playfully as he climbed down Cloud's body until the blonde's hard member was an inch away from his lips. Cloud moaned out when he felt the warm breath ghost over his member.

"A week is seven days too many to be away from you." And with that, the brunette took Cloud's head in his mouth and slowly descended on the blonde's erection. Cloud's head hit the pillow beneath him and he was glad they had decided to move to the bedroom.

"Ah...L-Leon." The blonde cried out when he felt Leon's tongue play with his slit and his teeth scrape lightly as his head bobbed. Cloud's hands immediately tangled in the brunette tresses as Leon moved his head faster.

A warm sensation started swirling around in Cloud's stomach and he moaned when Leon sucked harder, bobbed faster, and started to hum. The vibrations sent toe-curling shivers all throughout Cloud's body as he neared his orgasm.

"Le-Leon...ah...I'm cu...ahh." Cloud tried warning the brunette but he couldn't even complete a coherent sentence. But Leon knew what he was trying to say and he chuckled at the blondes attempts. The added vibrations sent the blonde over the edge and Cloud came crying out Leon's name. Lapping up everything the blonde had to offer, Leon chuckled again as he reclaimed the panting, kiss-swollen lips.

"You came that quickly? Huh, either you missed me or my little wolf is getting neglected of his needs." Cloud blushed and averted his eyes so the clever lion wouldn't know he was right. Leon grasped Cloud's chin lightly and turned his head so stormy grey eyes could stare lovingly into mako blue eyes.

"But it's alright now, because I'm here and I promise to take care of you." Cloud gasped when he caught the underlying loving tone and wrapped his arms around Leon's neck and pulled him down for a loving and zealous kiss.

"Leon, I, I think I love you." Leon smiled as he kissed Cloud's nose.

"Good, because I think I love you too." Cloud grinned wolfishly as he reached down and took ahold of Leon's member. It quickly became hard again in the blonde's grasp and Cloud chuckled as he licked Leon's cheek.

"Now that the corny mushy stuff is said, can we get back to the fun?" Leon gasped as Cloud nipped his ear and played with his ear with his teeth and tongue. The blonde knew that Leon's ears were one of his most sensitive places and Leon nodded his head.

"Yes please." The brunette went to reach for the nightstand to get the lube when Cloud grabbed the hand and brought the fingers to his mouth. Instead of questioning the action, Leon groaned when Cloud started sucking and licking the fingers, offering his saliva as lube. Leon felt his erection twitch with every movement of Cloud's tongue as it swirled around each digit and wished his wolf's mouth was somewhere else on his body.

"Alright I think they're wet enough." Leon panted as he removed the fingers. He kissed the blond as his fingers went down to tease Cloud's entrance. When the blond gasped, Leon pushed his tongue inside, hopefully distracting his blonde lover from the pain as he pushed a finger in. Hearing Cloud hiss slightly at the intrusion, Leon used his other hand to massage the blonde tresses, knowing Cloud absolutely loved it when Leon played with his hair.

"Ah." Leon felt Cloud relax a little more and he took that as his cue to move his finger. The blonde winced, but only slightly before crying out as Leon brushed his prostate. Leon felt Cloud's member harden again against his leg and he smirked as he moved his hand from Cloud's hair to his now-hard erection.

"Ah Leon! M...more please." Cloud panted and moaned and Leon responded without hesitation. He slipped in another finger and moved his hand, slick with dripping pre-cum. Cloud arched his back and he grabbed Leon face and kissed him. It was a sloppy kiss with tongues meshing and teeth clacking but they didn't care.

Soon, Leon had all three fingers in Cloud and the blonde was done with the teasing.

"L-Leon I need...ah...need more!" Cloud desperately needed to feel his lion inside of him, to bring him to heavenly completion that only Leon could give him. The brunette smirked and stopped everything he was doing and chuckled when the blonde glared at him. They started at each other; one amused and one killer.

"Beg." One word spoken clearly for the blonde to hear and Cloud narrowed his eyes. When he was about to say 'hell no,' Leon 'accidentally' brushed up against Cloud's dripping erection and the blonde groaned.

"Please feed your neglected wolf with your mighty lion milk." Leon couldn't suppress the bought of laughter at the look of defeat and utter embarrassment on the blonde's face. Cloud was rewarded with a breath-stealing kiss and a powerful thrust from Leon as he forced himself inside the blonde. Cloud cried out in both ecstasy and pain; he both loved and hated when Leon was rough with him.

Leon listened to the panting, complaining blond; waiting until Cloud was fully adjusted to his size. The brunette swore that the more they did this, the more bitchy Cloud got. Leon would complain about it but he loved the blonde too much to really find anything he did a bad thing, or annoying.

Leon groaned when he felt the tight heat wrapping around his erection squeeze him tighter. He mock-glared at the blonde and Cloud smiled innocently, wordlessly telling the brunette it was payback. The older brunette growled before pulling out at a teasingly slow pace and then pushing back in at an even slower pace. Although the slow pace was torturous to him, Leon decided it was worth it when the blonde groaned and wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist, pulling him in faster and closer.

"Leon, I swear to god if you don't bloody hurry up, I will..." The blonde didn't get finish his threat because Leon kissed him and started thrusting into Cloud at a slightly faster pace. Cloud gasped and groaned as Leon thrusted in and out of him. He loved the feeling of Leon filling him; it was different than with Sephiroth. The brunette knew what to do, how to move, and what when to move to drive the blonde insane and Cloud loved it.

Cloud squeezed his legs tighter around Leon's waist, forcing the brunette to thrust in faster and harder. Both males groaned and Leon moved faster. The brunette wanted to make sure that he wouldn't hurt Cloud before fully thrusting into him.

The thrusting continued getting harder as Leon would pull out to the tip and then thrust back in to Cloud's inviting and erotic heat. Every time Leon pulled out till only the tip of his member was inside Cloud, the blonde would clench down, suctioning Leon back in. It was like a game of tug-of-war.

"Oh Le-ah-on" Cloud moved his hands to Leon's back. Knowing that the lion liked his back scratched, the blonde ran his nails up and down Leon's back. This caused the brunette to arch his back slightly, adjusting his angle of penetration, and ramming directly onto Cloud's prostate.

Cloud cried out, arched his back, clenched down on Leon's member and harshly scratched Leon's back. But Leon loved the mix of extreme pleasure and slight pain so this caused him to continuously pound right onto Cloud's prostate. The blonde was in euphoric heaven and he brought Leon's head back down to capture his lips in a fierce kiss.

"Oh gods...ah Le-on, I'm...ah I'm so close." The blonde panted out against Leon's lips. The brunette nodded, to show he was listening, and to signify that he was also feeling his orgasm coming.

Leon used one of his hands to reach in-between them and stroke Cloud's almost neglected erection. Soon after a few pumps and thrusts, Cloud came, coating his own stomach and chest in his ejaculation.

Leon growled when he felt Cloud's orgasm and the muscles clenching around his member. Seeing the face Cloud made and hearing the noises he made as he reached orgasm drove Leon over the edge and he came inside Cloud.

The blonde sighed with a content smile as he felt the lion's milk fill him and he accepted the brunette into his arms as Leon collapsed. Cloud kissed Leon's forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, and then lips. He smiled as Leon tugged him closer and snuggled into him as they basked in their post-orgasm glow.

Leon chuckled and Cloud glanced at him to find that the brunette was staring at him with love, affection, and amusement in the calm grey eyes. Cloud had always thought that right after they had sex, Leon's eyes would turn a bluish grey and the blonde always loved the way Leon had looked at him. Leon and Sephiroth were two completely different people.

The silverette was a sadist and loved to see Cloud in pain. The only reason why the blonde ever put up with him was because he felt that he owed the silverette for saving him from Toyland. Sephiroth usually chained Cloud down or forced him to act like his own personal sex slave; especially when he came home from stressful meetings or 'business trips' to go check up on the many stations and spies of the Heartless Nobodies.

Where Sephiroth showed little, if any emotion, Leon was a closet romantic that liked to surprise Cloud with nice things. Sephiroth could be a little neglectful at times; Leon always put Cloud first, as long as it didn't interfere with his place at Toyland. Sephiroth could be very demanding at times, Leon always asked Cloud for his permission or opinion first. Sephiroth sees Cloud for his sex appeal, Leon sees him for his personality and big heart.

The only thing keeping Cloud with Sephiroth was fear. Fear from the older silverette's reaction; fear for Riku from lack of parental love and affection and possible neglect; fear of living on the streets again without the protection of the Heartless Nobodies; and fear of being left alone again. Cloud knew that if he was left alone again, he wouldn't last very long.

Brought out of his musings, Cloud felt butterfly kisses along his stomach and chest. The blonde smiled as he lightly began to scratch Leon's back. He withdrew his hand when he felt his fingers wet and felt his eyes widen in shock when he saw the blood on his fingers. Seeing his lover's shocked expression, Leon noticed the blood on Cloud's fingers and chuckled.

"I keep telling you to trim your nails but you never listen to me." Cloud rolled his eyes playfully and replied.

"What's a wolf without their claws? Without claws, a wolf would have to rely on the strength and protection of others." Leon shifted so that he was the one holding Cloud as he ran his fingers through the blond tresses.

"I already told you that I'm here for you didn't I? Silly wolf, I told you I was going to protect you." Cloud couldn't believe how much of a romantic sap Leon was; but at the same time, he was grateful for a lover like Leon. With Leon around, Cloud knew that he would never be alone.

They laid there in each other's embrace until they heard a slight rapping at their door. Not feeling like getting up to answer it, Leon covered them with a blanket and grumbled a 'come in' but then he remembered he locked the door to prevent interruptions. Grumbling and growling, Leon put on his pants, forgetting the belts for the moment, and opened the door.

Sora and Riku were standing outside the door, one blushing and the other smirking. Leon noticed Sora was back to wearing the outfit he had came in and noticed the glances of both lust and worry Riku was throwing at the oblivious brunette. Leon mentally cringed wondering how hard it was going to be to escort Sora back home without being attacked for the outfit he was wearing.

"Can I help you?" Leon growled out and glared at Cloud when he heard the blonde lightly giggling at the older brunette.

"Um, well, it's been three hours which it means it's time for you to take me back now." Sora kept staring at the floor, not making eye contact with the older brunette and Riku's smirk turned into a frown as he wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulder in a form of comfort. Sora sighed and moved closed so he could snuggle into Riku's side and the silverette wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and just held him.

Leon felt his lips twitch and he smiled lightly at the two boys and he sighed. He walked back over to Cloud on the bed and told the blonde that it was time for him to leave. The blonde looked absolutely depressed and he wrapped his arms around Leon's neck and pulled the older brunette down for a sweet kiss.

"Good bye Leon, I love you." Leon pecked Cloud's lips three more times and then his forehead.

"I love you too Cloud, I promise to come back as soon as I can ok? Good bye."

As the two brunette's walked back to Aerith's house, they stayed silent but it wasn't uncomfortable. Both knew why the other wasn't talking but something still needed to be said.

"So," Sora looked up at Leon expectedly. "When and what are you going to tell Roxas?" The younger brother sighed and looked back down at the pavement. He knew he was going to have to tell Roxas about Toyland. He figured that his blonde twin deserved to know.

"I'll tell him the truth. All of it." Leon mentally shrugged. He knew that already. He just wanted to know when Sora was planning on telling Roxas. It seemed that whenever the perfect time came up to tell the blond twin, Sora would chicken out and change the subject.

"Really? How much time will you take after we get home to 'organize your thoughts'?" The older brunette chuckled but quickly stopped when Sora sent him a glare.

"I already told you, Leon. I'm telling Roxas the complete truth. Meaning I'm not going to lie to him anymore. As soon as I find him, I'm telling him." The brunettes continued walking in silence; both thinking about their lovers and the plan. Both of them still had their doubts but they had their faith. Faith and absolute dedication toward making this plan a success and burning Toyland to the ground.

The older brunette looked at Sora and noticed a chain around his neck that he hadn't seen him wear before.

"Hey Sora, if you don't mind me asking, what's that on your neck?" Leon didn't miss the blush as Sora reached a hand up to pull the tucked necklace out from inside his shirt. On the end of the silver chain was what looked like half of a yellow star.

"It's my birthday gift from Riku. The charm on it is called a paopu fruit. It's one of the many wives tales that Riku's mom told him while she was still alive. Apparently the paopu fruit has magical qualities that, if shared between lovers, their souls would be entwined for all eternity." The older brunette chuckled at the dreamy look on Sora's face. Sapphire eyes widened and stared in disbelief at Leon.

"Leon, you can actually show emotion." The younger brunette was shocked greatly and started laughing when Leon scowled at him. It seemed that Cloud had a major, positive, affect on him. The silence that followed was a comfortable, more friendly silence. It left both brunettes's to thinking about their lovers and how much they didn't want to be going back to Aerith's house.

Soon the mansion came into sight and Sora groaned, he really _really_ didn't want to be back. No, he would much rather by lying in Riku's bed in the silverette's arms but that couldn't happen, not yet; not until the plan was done and completed.

Leon rolled his eyes at the younger brunette and he pulled out his set of keys and unlocked the front door. Each guard, when hired or promoted as a guard, was given a set of keys that opened the front door, back door, and many other doors that all lead them back to Toyland.

"Roxas? Roxas!" As soon as Sora stepped foot inside the house, he started the search for his twin; which was a little hard since the blonde was mute and couldn't answer back. Sora first checked all the possible rooms the blonde could be in starting with the kitchen.

After searching the two game rooms, the three movie rooms, the bowling alley (why did one evil lady need all of this stuff if she rarely ever let the other slaves in Toyland roam her house, seriously?) and then both of their rooms, Sora became worried. Roxas never went out during the weekend because he didn't like going out on his own; Sora was always busy working or sleeping during the weekends. Looking at the wall calendar in Roxas' room, Sora noticed that today was Sunday meaning that he had been at Riku's house since Friday, nearly the entire weekend. Sora winced, Roxas wasn't going to like him very much when he saw his twin for disappearing without a trace.

Shrugging to himself, Sora made his way to the basement to check in with Aerith; to let her know that he was back. If he still couldn't find Roxas by nightfall, then he would start freaking out and panicking about his missing, mute twin. The brunette made his way through the maze, having memorized the way by now, recited the knock and password, and climbed the stairs.

No matter how many times he had been there, is seemed the smell just kept getting more disgusting and stronger. The first time Sora had been there wasn't the only time he had gotten sick from the smell. He absolutely hated it and hated his nose for being super sensitive.

Sora made a bee line for the bar, not taking in any notice of those around him. He immediately caught sight of Axel talking to a blonde, a somewhat familiar blonde, but the brunette shrugged it off and called the red-head over to him. Axel seemed surprised to see him but Sora thought it was because the green-eyed man hadn't seen him for three days straight.

"Hey Sora, what's up; where've you been?" The red-head seemed genuinely interested and it sort of threw Sora off. Before, whenever he talked to Axel, he would seem nonchalant to whatever the brunette had to say.

"Hey to you too Axel. Can I tell you later? I just want to tell Aerith I'm back and then go to bed, if she lets me." Axel knew that last part was a lie but he didn't comment on it. His acid green eyes stared down the brunette and then Axel just shook his head.

"Yeah, sure. If you want to talk to her, she's in her office just down the hall." Sora sighed, he really just wanted to stay, to keep talking to Axel but he knew that the longer he made Aerith wait, the more 'work' she would give him. Making his way towards the hall behind the bar, Sora turned again to ask Axel a question about the blonde he was talking to when his sapphire eyes clashed with cobalt.

"R-Roxas?"

A/N: Soo...did you all like it? Sorry if my lemon sucks xP but yay for Cleon! I like the Cleon pairing and they're kinda fun to write . they seem like the couple to tease and torture each other while trying to claim dominance over the other xD there was a little bit of foreshadowing in this chapter but it's very minor but foreshadows a major event in the future! Ok so I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, but I'll try to be as quick as possible m'kay? I take constructive criticism and am open to new ideas if any of you think I should add or take stuff out of the story! Once again, thank you SHR0UD for metaphorically kicking my lazy ass into gear! I know for a fact next chapter revolves around the completion of Axel's past and Roxas' time and experience in Toyland! Until next time...

_-Scarlet Rose_


	9. The Reprieve

O.o is this...is this...an update? It is! It's not as long as the other chapters but still! I do apologize for that angsty AN ...Thank you SHR0UD, xXxLuvable14xXx, animegirl004, and Lovelikeswift for helping me and reminding me why I should continue this story until it is finished. And that doesn't mean I am going to make it take a nosedive and not work on making it good. This chapter is dedicated to them and all of Toyland's reviewers and loyal readers.

There is minor smut in here and snuggling twins, but no incest or lemons. Sorry, maybe I will write a lemon in the next chapter? I really don't know yet.

Enjoy the next chapter of Toyland!

Text format key:

_Writing_

_Whispering_

Last time:

_"Yeah, sure. If you want to talk to her, she's in her office just down the hall." Sora sighed, he really just wanted to stay, to keep talking to Axel but he knew that the longer he made Aerith wait, the more 'work' she would give him. Making his way towards the hall behind the bar, Sora turned again to ask Axel a question about the blonde he was talking to when his sapphire eyes clashed with cobalt._

_"R-Roxas?"_

This time:

Sora felt his eyes widen and then a sharp pain in his cheek. He saw Roxas' hand was slightly red from the punch before the blonde pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. It then registered in Sora's mind that his twin was here, in Toyland, shaking in his arms. Sora quickly wrapped his arms around Roxas and ran his fingers through his brother's blonde hair and rubbing soothing circles on his back. Sora felt his shirt where Roxas' face was, dampen and couldn't help but shed a few tears as well.

"Well, doesn't this look like a sweet reunion?" A sickly-sweet voice called out. Sora lifted his head to glare at the woman but she remained unaffected and kept smiled at the twins with mock kindness. She was wearing a hot pink dress, trimmed with a darker pink and had black flowers littered on the right side from the bottom of the dress to her waist. Fitted snuggly around her waist was a thick white sash tied in a bow on her left side. The neckline was a low "v" and the straps were thin, spaghetti straps. It was one of her favorite dresses and usually meant that someone important was expected.

"Since you've been gone for a few days, and missed your own twin's birthday, I'm going to give both of you the night off." Before Sora could question the woman, she giggled slightly mockingly.

"Sora I would advise you to use the time wisely. You both will be working tomorrow; all night, no breaks, and since you both are 18, you will do anything and everything your client asks of you unless it's completely unorthodox and goes against the rules. You know the rules and the regulars and the guidelines. I suggest you fill little Roxy in on what happens here in Toyland." And with that, Aerith turned around and walked back down the hallway she had come out of.

Sora, no matter how confused, grabbed Roxas' wrist firmly and led them through the throng of people toward the exit. They made their way through the maze, the basement, and all the way to Sora's bedroom. The brunette closed and locked the door and turned to face Roxas. The two stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do. After what seemed like hours, Sora took a deep breath and crossed the room and flopped facedown on his bed. He felt a poke on his back and he turned to look at his twin.

"There's so much I have to tell you, might as well get comfortable." Roxas twitched his lips into a small smile and he sat cross-legged on the bed next to his twin. Sora was still watching Roxas and he felt a small pang in his chest when he saw the blonde tug on his ear.

"_I'm listening."_ The twins formed small gestures and actions they would use instead of words for communication. A wink means they have a secret and need to talk. A foot tap means either they are getting annoyed and want to leave, or that they were quickly loosing interest. And a tug on the ear means that they are all ears and to let the other know they know something is wrong and will listen to anything the other has to say.

Sora shifted so he was lying on his back, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling. They weren't glowing, of course, since the lamplight was on, but they still comforted him. The stars on his ceiling reminded him of the childhood he had been deprived of.

"It all started when Aerith picked us up from the side of the road…" Sora told Roxas everything there was to tell about Toyland and Aerith. He told Roxas about the deal he had to make, about Ansem, about being a forced to work, and the different categories and rooms in Toyland. Sora rolled up his sleeves and showed Roxas the scars along his forearms. Roxas gasped and gently ran his fingers over the scars. Pulling out a pad of paper and a pencil from the nightstand, Roxas wrote a reply to Sora.

"_When you were gone, I was going through your stuff so I could possibly try to find what was wrong. When I was in the bathroom, I saw little red drops on the sink under the mirror cabinet. I found your blade and I threw it away that night. I know I should be upset but I won't be because I understand why you did it. I just hope you're not doing it anymore cause I won't allow you to."_

Sora felt a tear come to his eye as he sat up and hugged Roxas again. His twin was so understanding of what he went through, it seemed very unfair to Sora that he never told Roxas what was really going on. Then Sora remembered the journal under his bed. Quickly retrieving said journal, Sora handed it over sheepishly to Roxas.

The blonde looked at it questioningly and opened it slowly. It took him a while to understand the names and dates but Roxas soon understood what it was. Roxas felt his face redden in anger both in every name he read, Aerith, and anger in himself for being so oblivious to his twin's torment. The brothers shared another hug of apology and forgiveness. Roxas lay back and on the bed as Sora snuggled up to him.

"Oh I haven't finished my story yet! I haven't told you about Riku!" Sora squealed happily. Roxas stared at his brother, trying to decipher if this was going to be a good thing or not. "Don't worry Roxy, Riku is amazing and wonderful and just all around perfect!" Roxas let the nickname slide as he quickly nodded his head, urging Sora to continue his story on how he met this boy wonder. "He's got this silver hair that feels like silk and mysterious turquoise eyes that make you feel like they can stare straight into your soul."

Roxas felt his eyebrow twitch as Sora continued ranting about Riku and smiled softly. He was happy for his brother, glad that Sora found a little bit of sunshine apart from his dark cloud. Roxas frowned a little at the thought. If Sora had Riku to help wash away the dirt and shame, whom was Roxas going to have?

He knew it was a selfish thought but he didn't think he could get by watching his twin sigh and swoon head over heels in love over some dude he hasn't eve n met yet. As Roxas thought of the "love" word, a flash of red sparked through his mind and he shook his head. He remembered the rest of the story Axel told him about his past and Roxas couldn't help but feel upset and frown.

"Roxas? What's wrong?" Sora had stopped his Riku-rant mid-way when he saw his blond twin frowning. When he saw Roxas searching around for the pad of paper and pencil from before, Sora found them and quickly handed them over.

"_I'm happy for you Sora, really happy. Sounds like you've got some heck of a guy; don't loose him. I'm sorry I don't seem like it but Axel told me more about his past today and I was just thinking about it."_

Sora gasped and looked at Roxas with wide eyes.

"He told the rest of the story to you? Tell me please! When he told me, he only got to the part where he told me that his dad went to jail. What happened after that?" Sora prodded, ever since he heard the beginning of the story, he's been curious as to how Axel came to work in Toyland.

Roxas rolled his eyes as he smiled at Sora's curiosity. The blond moved to get off the bed and walked across the room and sat down at the computer Aerith had given them for schoolwork. The computer sat on a light, oak desk, which was placed between the two windows in the room that faced the front yard.

He turned on the computer and went straight to Microsoft Word because he can type faster than talking and he began typing. Sora was sitting on the bed wondering what Roxas was doing. As Sora starts to get up, Roxas puts his hand up telling him to wait. All you can hear in their room is the clicking of the keys from the keyboard. Then nothing. Roxas get out of the chair and gestures for Sora to sit down. Sora hops up from the bed rather quickly and rushes to the chair. He sits and starts reading all the words on the screen.

"_Zexion was Demyx's lover and when Demyx and his family was killed, Zexion blamed Axel for their death. Zexion had Lexaeus, one of the bodyguards in the Organization of Naught gang come in and take Axel away and become a slave to the gang. Axel was beaten and abused by Xemnas and other members, and sometimes sexually abused. One day, when following Xemnas to go visit Aerith, Aerith felt a bit of pity towards Axel because he was really young and she bought him from Xemnas. He and Aerith made a deal that he could stay if he worked for her and he wouldn't run away. So that's how Axel ended up as the bartender, never accepting any advances, only serving drinks."_

"Wow I can't believe that Axel went through that." Sora mused as he was still in disbelief. Sora got up from the chair and looked at Roxas. He knew that they needed to get out of here and hopefully the plan Sephiroth, Cloud, and Leon will work and hopefully nothing bad will happen.

"Roxas? We need to leave this place tomorrow; we cannot continue to live like this! I know mom and dad would want us to get out of here as soon as possible." Sora exclaimed. Roxas grabs the paper and pencil he started writing.

"_How are we possibly going to get out of here? What if we can never get out of here and escape this place?"_

"Roxas I have a plan to get us out. I know this will work, it just has to work for us." Sora looked at Roxas and handed the paper back to him with a determined look on his face. "Sephiroth will help us. He is the leader of a powerful gang and has already saved someone from Toyland before so he can't lose! He is going to infiltrate Toyland and we'll be here waiting for him with our own little army." Sora said happily. Roxas smiled as he got up and looked over towards Sora, smiling, and gave Sora a hug. Sora was surprised at the gesture but hugged Roxas back.

It was silent in the room for a few moments before it was interrupted with a sudden tapping on the window. The twins looked over to the window and Sora winced when he saw who was waiting there. The brunet walked to the window, and opened it so the person on the sill could enter.

"Hey, what are you doing here Kairi?" Roxas felt his eyebrow twitch again. He and Sora knew Kairi from school, and he didn't like her. At all. While she basically tried to hang all over Sora, begging for his undivided attention, she never once acknowledged Roxas.

At school, Roxas was known as the mute twin or the silent goody two shoes. Only four people that he knew of knew him as Roxas. Only four people who didn't judge him as soon as they found out he couldn't talk. Well, there were five but Axel doesn't count because Axel doesn't go to their school.

Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Namine were the four who didn't judge him and are his best friends. While he could talk to Hayner and Pence about guy stuff and struggle in a play fight, he appreciated Olette and Namine's company. They all had their conflicting personalities but the five together made the best group of best friends.

Sora, on the other hand, had different friends. Roxas knew it was because Sora was bubblier than he but at least Roxas' friends were genuine.

Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were the exact opposites of Roxas' friends. Where as Hayner and Pence were only slightly competitive and helped each other in fights, Tidus and Wakka were all about competing and starting fights with each other.

Where Namine and Olette were down-to-earth and calm, Kairi and Selphie were loud, obnoxious, and complete drama queens.

Roxas sneered as Kairi threw her arms around Sora and hugged him. He almost laughed when he saw Sora flinch and try to peel her off of him. Kairi decided to wear a scandalous outfit consisting of an extremely short, vibrant pink mini-skirt, white, knee-high socks with her trademark white clogs, a white camisole tank-top with a black short-sleeved jacket on top.

"Sora!" Her annoyingly feminine voice squealed out. "We have been looking all over school for you, where have you been? Mrs. Kinsley isn't too pleased with you!" She giggled in a way she thought adorable, but Roxas could clearly read the 'Do Not Want" face Sora was trying to mask.

"Well I have been home sick and Mrs. Kinsley is the foods teacher and she knows I'm one of the best students in her class so I'm not all too worried about school. Besides, if I ever need help, Roxas told me he could help me." Sora smiled sheepishly and brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck. Kairi, who still hadn't noticed the blond twin in the corner of the room, scoffed.

"He told you, Sora? You of all people know he can't talk. He's useless and a bother. I don't know why you still hang around with him, he's only going to bring you down." She stepped closer to Sora and twirled a piece of her maroon hair in her manicured nails. Sora felt his cheeks redden in anger as she continued to speak.

"I know I won't drag you down so why don't you spend more time with me? I can promise I will make it worth your while. I can do things with you that you won't be able to do with anyone else because they wouldn't compare to me." Kairi reached up and wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and played with the hair on the back of his neck. Sora's red cheeks darkened and Kairi thought he was blushing.

When Kairi tried to push Sora's head toward hers for a kiss, she shrieked out when she felt a rough tug on her hair. She spun around and slapped Roxas for pulling on her hair.

"How dare you touch me, you filthy little, " before she could continue, Sora shouted out at her.

"Kairi, how dare **you** touch him? Roxas is more pure than you will ever be. Your heart is full of darkness, of greed and jealousy. You are a beautiful girl on the outside under the makeup and skanky clothes but your personality makes you ugly. I think it is best that you leave now and never associate with us." Sora never broke eye contact with her as she sniffled and shuffled her way back to the window. Before climbing out, she spun around to face Sora. The brunet mentally prepared for a verbal assault, and was surprised at the soft voice.

"You, you really think I'm beautiful?" Sora sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Take a week to forget the make-up, the façade, and try covering your skin. You might be surprised at the results. I can never see myself ever being with you after you insulted my twin, my only family, like that, but if you change your attitude, personality, and start being the girl behind the mask, maybe you'll have more genuine friends."

Kairi smiled a small, sad smile and climbed out the window and walked through the yard and down the sidewalk back to her house.

Roxas glanced over at Sora and the brunet rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know, cheesy right?" Roxas nodded and rolled his eyes. "Well, don't laugh at me, but I'm a pretty good judge of character. Sometimes, ok, maybe not that great but still pretty good. Well, on the first day, I remember seeing this girl in the back of the class. She had on glasses and her hair was in a ponytail and she was so shy.

At first it was adorable so I befriended her, wanting to maybe get her out of her protective shell. It seemed that the more I talked to her, the more, obscene she got. She started swearing, her clothes were more revealing, and she easily became the most popular girl in school.

It seems that my original goal to pull the turtle out of her shell is now my goal. So I'm thinking, maybe if I show her less attention and tell her why I'm not interested in being her friend anymore, maybe she'll go back to being the shy girl from the beginning of the year."

Roxas stared at Sora, mouth agape for a moment and sat back down at the computer.

"Roxy?" The blond turned at the childish tone to face his brother. "You, you're not filth, you're pure and clean, you, she shouldn't have called you that. If anything, she should have called me filthy, I deserve it." Roxas stared at his brother for a moment, then got up to walk over to Sora. Once Roxas saw the sapphire orbs across from him water, he didn't hesitate to bring his hand up to backhand Sora.

Staggered back and fallen to the bed, Sora looked up to Roxas with wide eyes. To him, the first slap, he deserved, but this one was completely uncalled for. Sora watched as Roxas reached for the paper pad and pencil again. Scrawled in giant letters across the letters, very clearly, was Roxas' meaning behind his actions.

_Stop being such a baby!_

Sora stared back up at Roxas and began to laugh as he wiped at his eyes. His laugh was contagious enough to get Roxas to let out short, breathy chuckles.

"This entire time, I've been one giant baby, crying over every bad thing to happen to me, when I should be happy that I can still go on each day, uninjured and loved. I should be happy and grateful that I still have you in my life, Roxy. To be honest, I don't think I would be able to make it anywhere without you Roxy." The blond almost smacked his brother again, but refrained when he saw the bright smile adorning Sora's face.

It was the smile that Roxas found comfort in, that let him know that everything was going to be all right from that point on. Roxas found him smiling back as he tackled his twin to the bed. The brothers play-wrestled around for a while.

As they roughhoused, it was just the two of them. No Aerith, no other obligations toward school, and no Toyland. For a moment, the brothers were sent back in time to before their parents died. Back to before any of this stuff happened.

Once Roxas had Sora pinned to the floor, knees on Sora's arms and sitting on his stomach, the brothers called a truce. They clambered on the bed, Roxas grabbing his pad of paper and pencil, and Sora instantly snuggling into his side.

_Why was Kairi even over here, how did she find out where we live?_

Sora lifted his head when he felt the light poke of the pencil eraser on his arm and he read the message.

"I, I don't really know. I think she must have followed me one day or I accidentally let it slip one day. I don't ever remember bringing up this place at all so she must have followed me, and watched the house through the night to find out which window led to my room." The twins exchanged a look and Sora jumped off the bed and walked to the door. He slowly opened it and found out that he was right in thinking Leon was standing outside of the door; the ever-faithful bodyguard.

"Hey Leon?" The older brunette turned his head to look at Sora with a raised brow. "There's this girl you see, and," Leon let out a short scoff and fully turned to Sora and mocked a gasp with his hand to his mouth.

"Like, omgz! Sora, you have a crush on a girl? And you're coming to me for advice?" Sora didn't know what was more frightening: the fact that Leon's voice went another octave higher, or how much of a girl he sounded and how good the impersonation was.

"L-Leon?" Sora stuttered, not really finding the words to say.

"Sora, I was only messing with you. I heard the voices in there, you better be lucky Aerith hasn't come around yet to check on you both." Leon quickly turned back to his stony façade, not even a hint of a smile on his face. "Sora, you better be lucky Aerith didn't her that girl's voice. I don't even want to think of how much trouble you and Roxas both would have been in."

Sora was momentarily taken aback at the amount of concern Leon showed but he nodded his head.

"That's what I was coming to see you for. That girl, Kairi, I didn't even tell her where I lived. She came here and Roxas and I believe that she followed me home. Leon, is there anyway you can help and make her go away without killing her?"

Leon scoffed and nodded in agreement. "Sure Sora, I'll see what I can do."

Sora thanked him and closed the door, returning to the bed to lie with Roxas. The blond welcomed his twin in his arms and ran his fingers through the brunet spikes.

They lay there for a while before they got up to change, brush their teeth, and get ready for bed. That night, Sora slept in Roxas' arms as Roxas held him. Sora ventured back to the time when he heard his brother's sweet, melodious voice and Roxas journeyed back to when he could laugh, when he could sing again.

Roxas missed his voice; it was like taking away a dancer's legs or an architect's dominant hand. That night, Roxas swore to himself that once they were free, he would try as hard as he could to get his voice back, and to be able to talk, to laugh, with his twin again.

As Roxas was lightly drifting off, he heard their door slowly creak open. He slowly opened his eyes and felt them widen when he saw a head of flaming red hair laminated from the hallway lamp.

"Roxy, you awake?" There was a moment of silence and Roxas just raised an eyebrow as Axel slowly moved in the room and closed their door. There was a little nigh light plugged into the wall next to the door so it wasn't completely dark. "Oh, wait, sorry I forgot. Roxy, if you're awake, um, snap your fingers."

So Roxas did as he was told and snapped his fingers. He heard a small breath of relief and Axel made his way to the bed, stumbling over a few articles of clothes haphazardly strewn across the floor. Soon, Roxas felt a dip in the bed and he sat up, gently as to not wake up Sora, snoring fast asleep.

"_Don't worry Axel, it's just Sora here with me."_ Roxas whispered out, just because he couldn't talk doesn't mean he can't whisper. And now that it was quiet, Roxas knew Axel could hear him.

"_I thought it was Sora, I just wanted to make sure_." Roxas could practically hear Axel fidgeting, heck he could feel it as he jittered around on he bed in front of him.

"_Axel, what are you doing here? I thought you were only allowed in the basement?"_ Roxas wasn't mad at all that the redhead showed up. In fact, he was happy he was able to talk to Axel without the chance of Aerith popping up randomly.

"_Well geez Roxy, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you didn't want me here."_ Axel teased, knowing full well that that wasn't the case Before Roxas could retort in any way, Axel covered his mouth with his hand. Now that Axel's eyes had time to adjust to the lighting, or lack thereof, he could clearly see at least an outline of the blond.

"_Relax Roxas, I was only messing around."_ Axel shuddered when he felt Roxas' tongue dart out to lick his lips behind Axel's hand. Axel reluctantly pulled his hand away and Sora rolled over to cuddle up to Roxas' lap. "_Seems like you have an admirer."_ Axel lightly laughed, knowing Roxas was rolling his pretty, cobalt eyes.

"_He gets like this a lot, usually when he's dreaming about our parents so don't mind him. Axel, won't you get in trouble for being here, especially at night? Who is running the bar?"_ Axel stopped the questions from Roxas as he quickly lent forward and kissed Roxas on the chin.

A fierce blush spread across Axel's face as he pulled back. He heard Roxas chuckle lightly and got up to leave the room. Before he could move, he felt a hand lightly grasp his face, a thumb rubbing at his lips. He was completely speechless when he felt soft, rose-petal lips touch his own and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Sora snored loudly and Roxas and Axel parted, both blushing and smiling. Axel felt his hand creep up and cup Roxas cheek, marveling in the soft, porcelain-like skin.

"_Every now and then, Aerith lets me out of the bar to wander around and get some fresh air. Running the bar at this moment is a guy named Zack, you'll meet him one day. Yes I can get in trouble for coming in here at night, but I think it was worth it."_ Axel almost melted when he felt Roxas nuzzle into his hand and kiss his palm.

"_It was definitely worth it. So Axel, anything on your mind, or any particular reason why you come see me tonight? Not that I mind or anything! I'm just curious."_ Axel ruffled Roxas' hair and kissed his forehead.

"_Well I was talking to Leon earlier,"_ Roxas felt himself stiffen a little at the comment "_and I want in. I want in on the plan to get out. I have been here the longest and I can group together some people who want out as well. Let me help Roxas, let me go with you." _Roxas nodded enthusiastically, they kissed again and there was a knock on the door.

"Axel, you have fifteen seconds to get your flaming arse out here." It was only Leon, but that tone meant something bad. "Aerith is coming to check up on the twins."

Axel quickly jumped off the bed and raced to the door. Before he could reach the handle, he quickly walked back to the bed and kissed Roxas again.

"I will see you again tomorrow Roxy." Roxas smiled as Axel raced out of the room and down the hall opposite the way Aerith was coming from.

Roxas groaned and fell back against the bed, Sora immediately snuggling up to him. Now Roxas had a reason, not only to fear and hat Toyland, but to love it too, for having him meet Axel.

"'S about damn time." Sora mumbled and quickly fell back asleep and Roxas found himself wanting to slap Sora silly or to just go to sleep. He opted for the latter as sleep overtook his tired eyes.

Tomorrow, tomorrow was going to be a big day.

A/N:

Hey guys, sorry, re-read over this and felt like I needed to edit this in some parts :P I hope you all enjoyed it, I don't plan to update again for a few months, soo much shtuff is going on. I really appreciate the reviews from you all, letting me know I'm doing a good job and that this fic is enjoyable. Criticism is welcomed!

-_ScarletRose_


End file.
